The Toothbrush Chronicles
by Kia-B
Summary: Seriously, things shouldn't have gotten so messed up over a purple toothbrush. Well, Sasuke knows that NOW... and Hinata... Well, she didn't really see the problem.
1. What the?

The Toothbrush Chronicles

Chapter 1 – What the…?

.

.

.

Friday

Sasuke was no idiot.

Matter of fact, he was far from being an idiot. He knew about balance and how delicate it was. Any sudden movements could throw off the balance.

"Naruto is it really that bad?" He pressed his lips together trying not to laugh.

Naruto on the other hand was an idiot.

"Yes it is! She is going to kill me!" He frowned sadly.

Kiba rubbed his back. "Dude… Okay so you forgot your year anniversary, she isn't going to kill you"

Sasuke chuckled. "She might."

Naruto groaned and grabbed the remote off the floor. "She knows I love her…"

Sasuke sighed. "Glad I'm not in a relationship."

Kiba raised his brow. "I thought you and Hinata…"

Naruto gave a dry laugh. "Sasuke is too good for relationships."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't want to be like you, me and Hinata are nothing." He grabbed his watered down drink.

Kiba frowned. "Am I missing something? Hinata is HOT!"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't need to explain himself to Kiba. He would only get mad because that is his 'little sister' and all that nonsense, which was another thing he didn't believe in, there is no way you are best friend with the opposite gender without feeling SOMETHING! Kiba was probably in love with Hinata and refused to come to terms with it. Not like Sasuke would give her up.

Naruto started dating Ino their senior year of high school, which was weird considering he was in love with Sakura since daycare. Who knew once he stopped chasing that he would meet an equally annoying, loud crazy female but the bright side Ino was LESS abusive. He almost felt like his blond friend liked getting punched in the face.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura were all friends. Sasuke had slept with all three of them, of course at different times…

A man could wish though, right?

He slept with Sakura in their freshman year of high because she begged him and who was he to turn down her? Some would call him being a gentleman if he had turned her offer down.

But he wasn't a gentleman, he was a good friend and that's why he gave her that favor besides he wanted to get rid of his virginity as much as she did. It was awkward but it was done and he didn't think much of sex until his sophomore year when he slept with this older woman that he can't really remember. She opened up his eyes to a different world.

He turned into a player, good one too.

He slept Ino together out of pure boredom. Naruto had a sleepover at his house junior year and everyone fell asleep besides him and Ino and by that time he learned a few new things. He couldn't get through because of her moans that increased in sound as he continued.

Then there was Hinata who was supposed to be a Summer Fling. He had to work hard to even get her attention, but the last week of three months she finally gave into him by his surprise. He was addicted to her that they decided to keep it going.

Now, they were in their first year of college.

"She is…" Sasuke frowned. Hinata was more than hot, her body was a masterpiece.

Naruto chuckled. "Someone is getting OFFENDED!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I hope Ino kills you."

Kiba and Naruto gasped. "Don't say shit like that!" Naruto held his face.

"Besides, while you're bitching to us there is still time to get her something." Sasuke said pulling out his phone with a smirk.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You're right!"

Kiba laughed. "What is going on between you and Hinata?"

Sasuke frowned again. "Why do you want to know?" He and Kiba were friends but Kiba had real feelings for Hinata. Hinata was free to accept those feelings if she pleased. She knew he loved her but chose to ignore it, not because she was a bitch but because she didn't want to give Sasuke up just yet. The feeling was mutual. They didn't share any feelings of love, it was all lust and he intended to keep it that way.

Lustful, hot and unbearable…

Naruto wanted to leave to find something for Ino but leaving these boys who were important to Hinata alone wasn't a good idea and even he could see that.

"Because I don't think you should be playing with her feelings…" Kiba growled lowly.

"It's not her feelings I'm playing with…" Sasuke smirked.

"Alright bye Kiba, see you tomorrow man," Naruto laughed loud and pulled Sasuke out of the bar. "Dude, are you insane! You know he like loves her!"

"And?"

Naruto frowned. "You can't go around letting him at you're fucking the girl of his dreams brains out!"

Sasuke sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Did I give you the impression I cared?" He pulled out his phone. "Swipe it left" Naruto grabbed the phone and hissed.

"Hinata isn't so shy!" He chuckled giving him the phone back that held a very naughty photo of her.

The stoic man put his phone back in his pocket. "I know. Kiba will never have her and he should know that."

Naruto sighed. "How can Nata-chan stand you?"

"She can't." He told him truthfully. Truth is Hinata couldn't stand Sasuke. She mentally wanted to kill him but physically was a different story. She was shy around most people but when it came to Sasuke she would cuss, yelled, throw things and try fighting him. She didn't know that turned him on. He got to his car.

"Bye Sasuke, tell Nata-chan I say Hello!" He yelled going to his car. He nodded absently driving home.

.

.

He opened the door and went into his room. Sasuke didn't want to live on campus so he just stayed with his brother, Itachi. He was usually on business trips anyways so it didn't really matter. He heard the doorbell ring. He kicked off his shoes and padded to the door. He opened it and Hinata was standing there with sun dress on that really showed off her figure. "Hey…" He leaned against the doorframe.

She sighed. "Hello…"

He chuckled. "Do you want to come in?"

She crossed her arms. "You called me."

He smirked and opened the door. "Well you seem to be in a good mood?" He let the sarcasm drip from his mouth. She rolled her eyes and walked in sitting on the couch.

He walked over and instantly started to kiss her neck. "Do we have to start now?" She breathed. "I just finished an essay…"

Sasuke frowned. "Don't pretend not to want me or you wouldn't have come."

She frowned. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I'll tell you whatever I feel." He growled.

She stood. "You can't control me."

He stood me towering over her. "Want to bet?"

"Bet wha-" His lips crashed down onto hers with so much force. She grabbed a hand full of his hair pulling him closer. He pulled back. She nodded. "B-bed…" She whispered. He picked her up and threw her on his bed. He was trying to rip out of his shirt. She giggled and crawled to him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, kissing the exposed skin. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down.

He bit his lip and got out of them while watching her take off her dress. He smirked to know she didn't wear anything under the dress. She smiled and kissed him slowly. He sucked on her bottom lips and trailed his tongue around her full lips. "Naruto says hello…" he chuckled.

Hinata was in love with Naruto for as long as he was in love with Sakura. She smiled and pulled him closer. She nibbled on his ear. "…can we skip the foreplay?"

He pushed her down. "Yeah…have you took your…" He trailed off and she nodded.

"Y-Yes… It's okay… please hurry up…" She moaned as he bit her lip and positioned himself perfectly driving himself into her core. She screamed his name. Her freshly manicured nails dug into his back and the other hand gripped the cover around him. He groaned pushing further into her. She started to move with him. He fought hard to control himself.

He pushed her legs toward herself. She pulled him closer until they almost reached their climaxes, he flipped them over. She was good at what she does. He watched her moving up and down. He gave a breathy groan before thrusting upwards. They hit their peaks. He watched her as her hair fell over her face in sweat and lust. "B-beautiful…" He muttered.

She laid down beside him. "A-ah…"

They fell asleep right there. Not touching just trying to calm down.

.

.

.

Sasuke groaned as he felt the bed move. Looking over curiously Hinata sat up and went into the bathroom. He didn't pay it any mind.

_She is probably taking a shower. _

His thoughts were correct as he heard water running. He reached over and put his lip ring back in. He loved seeing her face when he had it on.

Who knew that's what actually attracted her to him in the first place, her curiosity about his lip, or lips. He had to take it out for his class but on weekends he wore it along with his ear piercing. On his 16th birthday he got his ear pierced and on his 17th birthday he got his lip pierced his fan base sky rocketed.

On his 18th birthday he got his first tattoo on the crook of his shoulder, three tomoes. His twentieth birthday he actually took Naruto to get his first tattoo that he want around his navel…

Naruto was strange but Ino loved it.

Now on his twenty-second that was approaching in a month he wanted something to deal with his family.

She walked out with a towel around her body, a small one at that. He sat up and watched her dry her hair and put it in a bun.

She went to her bag and pulled out fresh clothes but that wasn't what caught his attention… it was the purple toothbrush in her mouth. She looked over and pulled it out. "What?"

He watched it in her hand. "Do you keep that here?"

She nodded. "I mean, yeah… I'm always here in the morning… is that a problem?"

_Yes it is! _"No."

She smiled and her eyes widen. "You have in your piercings!" She smiled and went to rinse her mouth. Sasuke mouth went dry. This was the sign of being in a relationship. She was leaving her things here. He could have stopped this when he saw her hair brush sitting on the counter. She came back in still in the towel. She walked up to him and let the towel drop. "You know that they do to me…" She straddled him. He smiled awkwardly, even though he loved sex in the morning his mind wasn't in the right place.

"Hinata…" She kissed his neck. He grabbed her shoulder. "You just took a shower…"

She shrugged. "We can take one together…"

"No, I'm tired. I want to sleep."

She pressed her lips. "Alright…" She went to put on a different sun dress that squeezed her curves perfectly. He closed his eyes and turn over until he heard the door close.

His heart was beating out of his chest as he ran into the heated bathroom. The smell of her cucumber and melon body wash made him wish he didn't let her go. He looked in the toothbrush holder and there it was…

…a purple toothbrush.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Hey! So this is the story that won your votes and I hope you like it! It's a bit slow but it will pick up in the next story! Want to see Sasuke act paranoid and all of that jazz wait until the next installment of The Toothbrush Chronicles! Review my loves!**


	2. Meanings

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: I know you guys are probably going to be mad but this story is going to be MAD short, like maybe 4 or 5 chapters because frankly, "I'm just not that into this" and I don't want to make a crappy story plot with crazy chapters so here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 – Meanings

Sasuke paced his apartment.

She couldn't have thought they were seriously going out. This little arrangement was out of convenience, pure and utter convenience not because he planned on settling down with her. It wasn't like he was incapable of loving. He loved her…body.

Yeah, that was it.

Her body was flawless besides the bruises he would leave but other than that, there was nothing else. They didn't know each other well enough for a relationship. He didn't want a relationship. He bit on his lip.

He could easily drop her but what if she didn't mean anything by the toothbrush, maybe she left it solely because she did spend a lot of there. What if it meant exactly what he thought, what if she thinks he wants to be with her? He would have to drop her.

He would find another Hinata.

There were many females out there and he just had to pick.

He nodded and picked up his phone.

.

.

.

Naruto came in putting the spare key back in its rightful spot. Gaara and Kiba followed him inside only to find a sulking Uchiha. "Dude, you sound like you were dying?" Naruto chuckled sitting on his couch.

"Yeah, man what's wrong with you?" Kiba frowned. Gaara took his place quietly.

"A toothbrush…" He sighed. "She keeps her toothbrush here…"

They all hissed hard before laughing. Gaara even smirked. "Seems like you have been tied down?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I don't get tied…I tie!" He growled.

Naruto wiped his "tears" away. "And you were teasing me, serves you right!"

Sasuke frowned. "This is real! She is hot, very hot but I can't do it"

Kiba chuckled. "Drop her so I can have her."

Gaara frowned. "Isn't that against Guy Code?"

"I don't care. Hinata is the kind of girl you take home to your mom and make sweet love all night long." He huffed. "What do you have that I don't?"

"Intelligence, Looks, undoubtly confident…really I can go on forever" The Uchiha smirked. "I thought that was your sister-figure Inuzuka?"

He coughed. "I mean yeah… but…"

He shrugged. "Too bad, she is great."

Kiba growled. "Then why is her toothbrush causing so much fuss?"

"Shut the fuck up" Sasuke stood and went to the kitchen. "I'll end this now" He picked up his phone calling her and put it on speaker phone.

"Hinata…" He frowned.

"_Sasuke?"_

"Yes it's me, didn't you save my number"

"_Yeah, Deidara changed all of my contacts names, yours is The Whore_" They heard her giggled. _"Dei stop that!"_

He frowned. "What's going on?"

"_None of your b-b-business!"_ She laughed. _"Dei-kun please I'm on the phone!"_

He growled. "Hinata, we need to talk…" The guys were trying not to laugh.

"_Hinaaaaa-chan get off the phone!"_ He hissed at the man's voice in her phone. _"Deidaraaa wait, wait…,"_ There was shuffling then everything got quiet. "_About what?"_

"About this… I would like to talk in person, if that's okay with Deidara?"

"_What does Deidara have to do with anything"_ Her voice changed. _"…fine. We can talk. After I get off."_

"Good."

She started giggling and hung up.

Sasuke sneered and put his phone down. "Seems like Hinata isn't too worry about the toothbrush?"

Sasuke growled. "Get out. NOW" They shrugged and left.

He sat on his couch. He would get to the bottom of this.

.

.

.

He opened the door for Hinata to walk in. She had on a lavender skirt and cream blouse and her favorite slippers. Her hair was a mess. She frowned. "What do you want to talk about?"

He watched her walk to the couch. He was pondering on that all day. What did he want to talk about? He watched her hard lavender eyes locked in on his. "Who is Deidara?" It came out! He didn't mean it to! He just was thinking. Why was he that close that he could clearly him in the phone. Why was she laughing with him? How did he get into her phone and have time to change everything?

Her eyes widen. He just sat there. It was out now, she might as well tell him. Was she seeing him on the side? He didn't want to share her with another dude! That's disgusting! He wanted her because she was awkward around guys, so much he didn't have to worry about other guys trying to get with her.

"Are you going to answer me?" He stated calmly though his fist were clenching.

She stared at him closely. "Are you jealous?"

"Why the fuck would I be jealous?"

She crossed her arms. "I am a teen counselor, I know a jealous boy when I see one"

He crossed his arms only to mock her. "You are a part-time counselor assistant and a kindergarten substitute"

She closed her eyes. "You are jealous. Very childish." She smirked. "What did you want to talk about?"

He watched her. "Are you not going to answer me?"

"He is a coworker."

"He didn't sound like he was working."

She growled. "Is this really about me and Deidara?"

"There shouldn't be an 'and' between your and his name anyway."

She stood. "What are you trying to say? That you can sleep around but I can't?"

He stood. "You are sleeping with him!"

She pushed him. "No!" She grabbed her head. "I don't have to answer to you, I'm leaving!" She turned. He grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

He pulled her to him, she stepped on his foot and they went crashing on the couch. He held her waist. Her hands gripped the couch, one leg was still on the floor while the other was on the couch. He pulled her to sit on him. "Shut the fuck up some times." He growled looked up at her. She panted staring at him.

"Don't tell me what to do…" She breathed.

He chuckled running his hand up her thigh. "I did." He pulled her blouse up and over her head and unzipped her skirt. He kissed her neck roughly, biting the skin under his lips. She squealed as he tore off her bra. She looked down at him. "I'm taking you tonight." She nodded quickly.

.

.

.

He watched her from the other side of the couch. She managed to put on her under garments and his t-shirt. He watched she pulled her legs together and groaned. He ran a hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He frowned. "Just tell me."

She sighed. "Kindergartens are crazy, I am always on my feet." He grabbed her ankle. "W-what are youuu…" She sighed as he massaged her foot. He must be high he was willing massaging her foot. He hated feet! It was his least favorite body part. He watched her moaned softly and kept kneading her foot and which to the other one.

"Better?"

She nodded faintly. "T-Thank you…"

He nodded. "Come here…" She did slowly. "Tell me Hinata…"

She stared at him. "Mm…"

"Why did you leave your toothbrush here?" She looked at him crazy. He nodded. "I want to know why did you do it?"

"Sasuke?"

He frowned. "Hinata…" He sighed. "Just tell me, why did you leave it here?"

..

.

.

**Author Note: Sasuke is so weird. I assume you knew that! Anyway that's the end of that chapter! Until end time, bye!**


	3. Answers

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: I really didn't feel like doing this but as you could guess I don't really like portraying Hinata as the stereotypical stutter, faint, and sad Hinata (not that I don't love her, she is my GIRL!) However I read most stories and she is exactly that way so I like switching her personality up, you never know with me. I probably should have started off saying this… Major OOC-ness, anyway off to the story, peace!**

Chapter 3 – Answers

She couldn't believe this, he was seriously questioning her about a toothbrush.

A toothbrush, it's just a piece of plastic with that stuff on it that brushes your teeth. She giggled not being able to remember the right term. It will come to her soon. She stared at the man in front of her. His eyes were hard and waiting, ready to analyze her every word. His lips were pressed and brows down. He was cute, maybe too cute. She liked his glare on her. It gave her a secret rush, normally with anyone else she would blush and stutter but with him it was nothing but sexual frustration and anger.

She looked down at her lonely foot resting in his lap and wiggled her toes.

He had never ever done that before.

She closed her eyes for a moment to let the question sink in. "Does it bother you?" She asked.

His eyes snapped a bit and frown grew, it made her heart pound. She wanted to argue simply because she didn't have the heart to do it with anyone else. He was a stress reliever and of course she of never tell him that.

Not that he would care anyway…

Or would he? He was upset about her toothbrush. "You didn't answer the question." He voiced.

She stood on her sore feet. "I'll just take it home." He grabbed her hand. She snapped back at him. "You're pissed about a toothbrush, I'll just get it."

"I want to know your motives." He growled.

She blinked. "My motives?"

"Do you think we are in a relationship?"

She blinked again. "You're stupid." She ripped herself out of his grip.

He stood. "I am no such thing!" He grabbed her shoulders.

She glared up at him, in those deep onyx eyes. "Let me get it and I'll just leave!" She pushed him into his bedroom's doorframe. He hissed at the pain that shot through his spine. She marched in the room only to be stopped by his arm wrapping around her waist. "Seriously what is your problem!?"

"I asked a question!"

She frowned. "Oh my goodness Sasuke, I know we aren't in a relationship! I am not one of your little one night stands who can't get the message!" She pulled at her hair. "I do get the message… this!" She pointed to herself. "Is, read my lips…" She pointed to her lips. "Ov-" but was cut off by his lips.

He pushed her into the counter. "Shut up…"

She pushed away. "Don't. DO NOT!" She grabbed the purple toothbrush. "Do not touch me!" She yelled in his face. He frowned and grabbed her waist, letting his lips rest on the crook of her neck. She stopped fighting for a moment.

It was a cheap shot and they both knew it.

After he felt like she calmed down, he pulled back. Her eyes were glossy. "W-what do y-you want from me?" She brushed by him into his bed.

He stood in front of her with his arms crossed and a scowl planted on his lips. "Are you going to cry?"

She sighed. "No, I am just… stressed! I told you that!"

He scoffed. "Maybe you should quit then?"

Her ghost-like eyes looked up at him. "Oh really," She threw her arms in the air. "And then what become homeless or maybe a prostitute because everyone can't be born into money?!"

He raised a finger. "One, you chose not to indulge in your family's money," He raised another. "Second, you would be a horrible prostitute. We're sleeping together for free."

She threw a pillow at him. "Jerk…"

He shrugged. "I've been called worse."

She stood. "I'm sure," Her eyes drifted to the purple toothbrush still in her hand. "I don't see the problem with keeping it here." He walked out of the room. She followed him into the kitchen as he bit into a green apple. "You touched my feet. Why?"

He looked up for a moment and shrugged.

She crossed her arm with a smiled. "Admit it…"

He swallowed. "Admit what?"

"That you have a heart."

"Of course I do, I am breathing."

She shrugged. "Thank you."

He nodded and continued to eat. "Are you sleeping with that man?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her keys and walked out the front door. He frowned for a moment processing everything. They fought and that was normal, what wasn't normal is that he was trying to stop her.

Normally, they fought she would either walk out or it ending with them lying naked together NEVER had he ever try to stop the fight just to stop it. He walked in the living room and sat on the couch noticing she had left her purse.

Sasuke WASN'T a snooper. He didn't care about other people lives or anything of the nature. He bit into the apple and grabbed her manila tote bag. It was filled with papers, files and colorful worksheets. He saw womanly things like lip glosses.

He frowned. What kind of woman needs so many different favors? "Sassy Strawberry," He liked that one. "Glamorous Grape," He scowled and threw it in the trash can beside the couch. "Cheery Cherry," He stuck out his tongue and chucked it into the trash can. "Pretty Peppermint," He enjoyed this one. "And chap sticks?" He rambled through.

Comb and brushes, hair bands, she needed it for all that hair she had. Her wallet was lodged inside. He snickered at her driver ID photo. She had two credit cards, a debt card, gift cards, and a picture of her and some man. He stared at it longer than he wanted before closing it.

He should give this back to her. He could see what was really going on with that Deidara guy! He didn't care about Hinata, he just wanted to know what she was doing! He was acting strange and he didn't want to think about it that long. He just wanted to make sure…

.

.

.

Hinata was in distressed. She forgot her tote bag over Sasuke's house last night so she didn't finish grading any papers, she left all of her information but she was at home before she realized what happened. She slumped at her desk…of the high school department.

She didn't like high schoolers, they thought they were grown and could do whatever they wanted and who was she to try and stop them…she was maybe eight years older than them. She was moved from her kindergarten class to substitute for a teacher on maternity leave.

"Ms. Hyuuga!" She looked up and the boys were standing at her desk with lustful eyes. "We finished our work!" They raced to place their work down.

She looked up with a blush. "I… t-thank y-you!" She smiled taking their papers. Deidara should be here any sec-

"Oooh Hina-chan!" She looked to the door and the tall male walked in. She smiled. He chuckled. "They put you in here with the monsters!" He sneered looking at the students who barely paid him any mind.

"I w-will be f-fine."

He clapped. "That is lovely, did you fill out that form I asked from you?"

Her blush grew. She couldn't say 'Oh I left it over Sasuke's house' she didn't even speak of her business outside of his house. Deidara would never stop the teasing. "I l-left it a-a-at home"

He frowned. "You're lying." Just as if Heaven answered her prayers the bell rang for lunch. The kids scrambled out. Deidara walked around and grabbed her shoulders light. "Hina-chan do you think this is healthy, you should be looking for a man who wants to spend centuries with you not moments!"

Hinata looked away. "Dei-kun, I t-thought we weren't g-going to s-speak of it…"

He puffed out his cheeks. "You need a stable relationship not a relation-fuck!"

Her face lit up. "I…"

There was a knock at the door. They looked over and leaning on the doorframe with a deep scowl was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He had a tote bag slung over his shoulder carelessly. His black button down was just enough to play with anyone's imagination; his hair brushed his lashes in a very handsome way. Hinata stood. He raised a hand.

"You must be Deidara?" He pointed at the blond lazily.

"I am."

He nodded. "Yeah, you can leave now."

He growled. "Excuse me! You aren't even supposed to be here!"

The younger male smirked pointing at his bright orange sticker saying 'Visitor: Sasuke Uchiha' on it. "My friend is very close to the principal here."

Deidara flipped his hair. "Hina-hime are you going to be okay?" She nodded quickly as he left.

Sasuke walked in extending the bag. She snatched it away. "Why are you here?" She bit out.

He raised a brow. "I gave you your things back… that you left." He turned to her. "That Deidara guy was awfully close to you with the –hime and all?"

Hinata sat on her desk. He couldn't help but noticed how well she looked in that tight black dress and hugged her body. Her hair was pulled into a high bun with her bangs hanging down freely. "Seriously that jealously is starting to make it seem like you care." She smirked.

His eyes widen. "I do not share, you know that."

"I know that." She looked away as he walked up. She quickly put her bag on her lap. "Did you go through my things?"

"Yes." He stated. She frowned. "I just threw away the things I didn't like."

"SASUKE!" She fumbled through her things and looked up. "Just my lip glosses?"

"Yes, it was annoying how many you had so I threw the ones I hated in the trash," His eyes followed the movement of her legs, how they crossed over and rubbing slightly. She always did that when she in deep thought. He noticed her shoes. "Why do you wear those ridiculously high heels? That is why your feet hurt"

She ignored him rambling in her bag pulling out papers so she was thinking. "Shut up and leave, the kids will be back any moment" She muttered.

He was shocked. Not only had he caught her in the act and now she was kicking him out! Bullshit! He did notice that he was walking up to her, she looked up to him. "See you later." He said before kissing her. He threw up a dismissive hand and walked out just as the bell rang.

She sat up watching his retreating form. What the hell was that? She smirked as the kids filled in.

_Maybe I should tell him Deidara is actually gay… _She giggled. She would let him be blindly jealous for a few more days.

.

.

.

He marched to his car tearing off the sticker. "That…woman LIED to me!" He gripped the steering wheel. "Wait, what am I saying? I am Sasuke Uchiha!" He pulled out his phone and dialed…

"Karin, where are you?"

"_Omg, Sasuke! It's you, I'm at home!"_

"I'm coming over."

"_Okay, see you whe-"_ He hung up. There was no way that she was going to do this to him! She was just a woman. There were plenty more.

.

He walked up to Karin apartment. She opened the door. "Hey Sasuke!" She pushed up her glasses. He pushed her into the wall beside the door. She watched as he put her hands above her head. She moaned loudly. He growled and pulled her into the living room. She smiled. "You seem tense…" She pouted and pushed him on the couch.

"Hn" He replied watching her unbutton his pants and get on her knees.

"I'll help."

He sighed trying to relax. Was he not good enough for her? Why did she even need another man? He was full male! He smirked; surely he couldn't make her scream like he could. Nobody could make her shiver and moan like he could. If that had been the case then why did she need that stupid blond? He blinked as Karin touched him.

"Get off of me." He spoke.

She gasped. "Sasuke, what I was just about to-!?"

He groaned and put his member back in its proper place. "I'm leaving."

"But Sasuke, I… tell me what to do and I'll do it!" She grabbed his arm.

He looked at her pathetic attempt. "You should never chase after a man, it lets them know they have complete and utter control over you… now get off of me, woman" He snatched away and let. He got in his car.

Tomorrow he had class; he had done all of his homework the day it was given so it was fine. He nodded, for now he would go home and stop thinking about her.

.

He opened the door and the TV was on. He walked over and saw his brother sprawled over the couch. "Ah, little brother… you didn't have class today where have you been?" He smirked.

He plopped down on the love seat. "Around."

Itachi sat up and stretched. "Very long trip to Suna…" He yawned. "I'm going to my room," He paused. "Is Hinata-chan coming over tonight or am I getting a full night's rest?" He smirked at his brother.

"You can sleep." Sasuke stood grabbing the remote.

"Has something happened between you and the girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend."

Itachi crossed his arms. "And why not? I have been gone for almost a month and nothing has changed?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Sasuke flipped through the channels.

"You're so stupidly in love with her." He grinned.

Sasuke froze. "Don't you ever say those words again, Itachi"

He ruffled Sasuke hair. "Are you that blind to your own emotions, little brother?" Sasuke slapped his hand away. "I see you are still in denial, what a shame… a girl like her going to absolute waste." He frowned.

"What are you trying to say?"

Itachi shrugged. "You figure it out." He walked into the back room. Sasuke sat back down.

"Itachi is an idiot" He crossed his arms.

_Why does he care what happens to her? She is still with me… When did I get this possessive? Today, I kissed her just to say goodbye. What was that? Have I gone crazy? She never answered my question either! I gave her a foot massage; it was just a one-time thing. I am over thinking everything over some stupid toothbrush._

He went into his room and stared at the ceiling. "I will talk to Naruto and the guys tomorrow about this" Her rolled over and fell instantly asleep.

.

.

.

He pulled at his hoodie and fixed his jeans after getting out of his car. He yawned and grabbed his backpack and walked into the building. Taking his usual between Naruto and Gaara, he pulled out his notebook. Gaara looked at him with a frown. It was his morning face. "Did you do it?" He spoke lowly. Gaara hated the morning so much.

Sasuke looked over. "Do what?"

"The homework." He growled.

"Yes." He pulled out his essay.

Naruto gasped. "What essay?!" He grabbed his head. "I'm so going to fail!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Kakashi is always late. You have time to do it."

Sasuke smirked. "You shouldn't procrastinate so much, dobe" Naruto frowned and started writing. The Uchiha eyes flickered down to the door. Sakura, Ino and Hinata came in. Sakura still had on her pajamas. Ino had on a sundress with a huge smile on her face. Sasuke frowned. He hated morning people. Hinata shuffled in with a long sweat shirt on with some shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Hinata groaned. She could feel his eyes burning her skin. She wanted to cuss him out but chose not to. Ino snickered. "Sasuke is giving you the eye!" Hinata blushed and sat down. "You made him mad?"

She shook her head. "He t-thinks Deidara and I a-are seeing each other"

Sakura giggled. "Isn't he like gay?"

Hinata nodded. "He w-will figure out soon."

They laughed as Kakashi came in read his porn book. He didn't look up but put out a tray on his desk. "Turn in all essays"

"YES!" Naruto yelled. "I finished!" He cheered and ran down to the front. Hinata pulled out hers and walked to the front and put hers in. Someone was walking close to her, she turned into onyx eyes.

"Could you walk any closer?" She bit out softly.

He smirked. "I actually could." She rolled her eyes and sat down. He walked to his seat ready for the lecture the lazy teacher was about to give. His smirk didn't leave as he looked at the navy haired girl in the front. Just like the first day they actually met.

.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had managed to talk him into going to this summer resort. "Sasuke it's our last summer as High school students! We are going to college in a few months! We have to live it up, dude!" He whined._

"_Fine! Fine I'll go!" He snarled and pushed the blond away._

"_Yes! I'll go tell the guys!" He ran off. How did that idiot always get him to say yes? Oh right, getting on his last nerves!_

_He traveled on the road for a whole day with Kiba, Naruto and Gaara. Shikamaru couldn't come because he went into college early because the college was so impressed with his scores. He could stand Gaara but the other idiots were too much to handle. Once that the resort he noticed there was another car behind them._

_His eyes almost started burning when Ino, Sakura, Karin and some other random girl got out. She looked so familiar. He shrugged it off and got his suitcase out._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun can you help me!" Karin whined._

"_No, you baka! He is going to help me isn't that right Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled._

_He rolled his eyes and started inside the hotel. The random girl pulled her bag inside and gave the man her card. His eyes widen. "Oh Ms. Hyuuga it's a pleasure having you with us! Do you want the presidential suite?" She blushed and shook her head._

"_J-Just a regular r-room please, I a-am here w-with my friends" She stuttered. He looked over at her. Hyuuga? They were the Uchiha Corp. biggest rival. Why…_

_The man clapped his hands. "Mrs. Hyuuga, you are the heiress it's the least we can do! I'm sure your gal pals won't mind!" He smiled. The girls cheered. She shrugged and nodded._

_Ino kissed Naruto. "We'll see you later, babe!"_

_He watched them walk off. He handed the man his card. "Mr. Uchiha –this is a lovely group! Would you like the presidential suite too?" He looked over. "And Gaara Sabaku? I am so happy!" He clapped his hands again. Sasuke just took his key and walked away. Kiba and Naruto were stuck with normal rooms together._

_He walked with Gaara in the elevator. "Gaara," He looked over. The red head looked over. "Who is that Hyuuga girl?"_

"_She is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, the current owner of the Hyuuga Corp. unlike you she is the heiress"_

_Sasuke snapped his head at the smirking red head. "Whatever," He walked off and looked at his number "Suite 335" He saw the girls get off the other elevator and run to the suite, the hall was filled with squealing. He rolled his eyes and walked in. He was used to these types of room. There was a knock at his door. Naruto with a huge grin._

"_Dude, no time let's go!" He smiled. "Put on your swim stuff!"_

_._

_He walked down and he saw the guys and girls jump into the pool. He hated bright sunlight. He walked as they splashed and did childish things. He saw the Hyuuga girl sitting on the edge with a sundress on. He walked over. "Are you not having fun, princess?"_

_She looked up with those creepy lavender eyes. Yes, she was a Hyuuga. "I'm r-reading?" She spoke softly._

_He scoffed. "Aren't you scared one of the guys will pull you in?"_

_She blinked. "Umm…no why aren't y-you in the p-pool?"_

"_I don't like things like this." He sat down beside her with a smirk. "What book are you reading?"_

_She flipped through the pages for a moment before showing him the title. "Umm… it's just a business m-management b-book." _

"_Oh, can I see it?" He asked._

_She nodded and gave him the book. He looked through it before sitting it down. "U-Uchiha-san-" She was cut off by a hand pushing her into the pool. He sat there and watched the helpless Hyuuga float back up. Her hair was stuck to her face. She had a frown planted on her face. She wiped her eyes. "W-why did YOU DO THAT!" She grabbed the side on the pool._

_He chuckled. "At least your book didn't get we-" He was cut off by her trying to pull him in. He laughed as she pulled at his legs. "Is that all you have, princess?"_

"_I am not a princess!" She pulled harder. He wrapped his legs around her. She gasped._

"_Princess, if you wanted to touch me…all you had to do was ask." He smirked._

"_L-let me go!" She growled. He did and slipped down into the water. "I do not want to touch you!" She crossed her arms. He chuckled and came closer. "S-stop it" He grabbed her sundress strings._

"_Princess, relax…just relax…" He pulled her closer. She squirmed and kicked him in the groin. She huffed and got out the pool. He twitched a bit. They were in a pool did she think that hurt? It did but it gave her no right! He watched her grabbed her book and storm off. Her body was nice, very nice._

"_Uchiha, what was that?" Kiba sneered._

"_I was having fun."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone. She isn't your type."_

"_And what is my type, Inuzuka?"_

"_Easy…" He turned and swam away._

_Sasuke crossed his arms. "Challenge accepted."_

_._

.

.

**Author Note: So maybe I have gotten back into this story. I don't know haha, but the next chapter or two maybe just flashbacks on how everything went down. I hope you enjoyed it. If you catch any mistakes, forgive me. Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days… haha I'm so weird. *cries* review, favorite and follow my loves!**


	4. Summer Time Fine

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: Still in flashback**

Chapter 4 – Summer Time Fine

Kiba was a funny guy. He assumed that he actually wanted the girl and if he did he COULD and WOULD have her. She was different and he kind of liked that.

He got out of the pool. "Sasuke you are so hot!" Karin giggled. He rolled his eyes for the millionth time today. He saw her storm off to the room where he assumed the towels were. He saw her look back and forth before unzipping her sundress. He mentally hissed. Her body was incredible. Creamy skin, hourglass body, her bathing suit was barely doing its job. She pulled down her long navy hair and started drying her hair. "That's j-jerk!" She huffed.

"I'm a jerk?" He leaned against the doorframe. Her eyes got big and covered her body.

"Get out!" She grabbed a towel. He smirked. "I said get out!"

"Wait. Wait princess!" She started throwing towels in his direction. She had an arm on her! He grabbed her shoulders. "Princess, chill!" She took a deep breath. "Princess… take a breath before you die."

She pushed him. "Why are you in here?"

"You're not naked! You have on a bathing suit, just chill!" He tried to breathe himself.

She stepped back. "W-what do you want?" She pointed weakly at him.

"Nothing! I just wanted to apologize!" He rubbed his face. "You are too strong to be that small!"

She giggled. "I'm s-sorry."

He looked up. "Sorry," He chuckled. "You almost fucked up my money maker!"

She laughed a bit harder. "They are just towels."

He walked up to her again. "You're just a wrestler, eh?" She smiled. "You have a cute smile."

"Thank you…" She sighed and picked up her sundress. "I can't walk out like this!"

"You have an amazing body," He watched her face twist up. He sighed and took off his half wet shirt. "Here, take it."

Her face lit up. "Thank you Uchiha-san!" She pulled it on.

"Sasuke, just Sasuke"

"Thank you Sasuke-san" She patted herself and gathered her things.

He grabbed her hand. "We should hang out sometimes?"

She smiled. "I don't think so!" She pranced out. Sasuke gaped. Did she seriously just turn him down? Nobody turns Sasuke Uchiha down! He stormed out and the girl was gone and so was his shirt. He growled.

"Be nice to a girl they said," He grumbled. "She'll like it they said," He grabbed his hair. "THEY LIED!" He yelled at no one.

"Sasuke…" He turned to Naruto who jumped. "Dude, your eyes are doing that weird red thing!" The Uchiha was steaming. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." He stalked away.

"Wait, dude! Everyone is going to lunch!"

"Everyone?" He paused.

"I mean yeah dude…" He touched his friend shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders. "She played me! She totally played me! Did you see that?" He let go and bit his thumb. "I have to get her back." Naruto was staring at him. "What are we eating dobe?"

He shrugged. "Sakura-chan said they are serving some fancy stuff… I just want ramen! I saw some over…"

Sasuke tuned his voice out and started walking away. He snickered. "There's no way she's going to be able to resist me…" He laughed loudly leaving a confused Naruto.

.

.

Hinata smiled at the menu. Ino came in giggling. "Hinata you're cute is FAB!"

"Ino we have on the same d-dress?" She blushed. The blond sat down beside her.

"But you're boobs makes it look better" She smiled as Sakura came in. "I see we all decided to wear the same dress, eh?"

Sakura giggled and twirled. "I do think it's cute, us matching and stuff!" She laughed.

"I didn't get the memo!" Karin came in with a tight red dress.

The guys came in. Naruto came in with an orange collar shirt with khakis; Gaara had a red tee-shirt and jeans, Kiba on a brown button down and khakis. Karin frowned and sat down. "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged. "He is crazy."

"I am not crazy," They turned to Sasuke who had on a black blazer, red collar shirt, tight black skinny jeans and red vans. "Let's eat." He smirked sitting down. "Karin, Sakura close your mouth." He looked at them. "You're drooling."

Hinata was busy talking to Kiba. "I think it m-might be really good!"

"Princess, I am going to need my shirt back." Her face was bright red. "Or do you want to keep it?"

Kiba looked at the girl beside him trying to hide from the eyes on her. "Y-you c-can h-have it."

He smirked and leaned back. "You can keep it."

She gasped and frowned. He was teasing her for no reason! She sighed trying to make it through dinner.

.

.

It had been two week. TWO WHOLE WEEKS and Sasuke did NOT let up. Hinata curled up in her bed. Ino sat down. "Hinata what's going on with you and Sasuke-kun"

"Nooothing. I don't know him nor do I like him!" She whined. It was true but he was either bothering her, messaging her, getting Naruto to relay messages, popping up out of nowhere. This summer was the weirdest one ever! She just wanted to walk around without worrying about those crazy onyx eyes watching her.

He was sending flowers to her place which was making her father worry too. He was at the same grocery store on the same aisle. He was determined!

"What does he want?" Ino smiled. "Did you give it up?" Hinata gasped and shook her head. "Well, Sasuke has never EVER tried this hard with a girl he likes you!"

"No, no… Kiba told me that he is a player…" Hinata peeped out.

"And so what?" Ino sighed. "Yes this is why guys are stupid! You can't fool around with them because they are players, oh please!"

"But Naruto isn't a player." She sat up.

Ino scoffed. "You don't know that… I mean you do know that but think about it like this…" She smiled. "Is it fair that boys gets to be a pig and we can't"

"I don't want to be a pig."

"Hinata!" Ino sighed. "It's summer vacation, you won't be young forever LIVE IT UP! Who better to turn you out than Sasuke!" Hinata blushed. Ino stood up. "I'm not saying being a loosey goose like Sakura and Karin but I am saying you shouldn't live with what ifs." She smiled.

"Thank you Ino-chan."

"Of course love!" She left.

Hinata groaned. "I want ice cream!" She sat up and went downstairs. "Dad, I'm going out!" She yelled grabbing her keys. She went outside and paused as a black mustang pulled up.

"Hinata, want to take a ride?" He smirked.

"N- oooh umm…okay" She smiled. His eyes widen as she ran to the car. "Sorry about my c-clothes," He looked down. She had on some shorts and a wife beater. He smirked.

"No, it's fine."

"Where are we going?" She looked over.

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

She smiled. "What would you have done if I said no?"

"Kidnap you," He looked over at her face. "Or cry," He smirked. "Or go home and try again tomorrow."

She looked down. "Why are you doing all of this?" He bit his lip. Why was he trying this hard? This wasn't the Sasuke he taught himself to be! Maybe it was the chase? She was the first girl to ignore him… he liked it a lot. Even last week when she slapped him after he scared her, he just wanted to ravage her.

Her laugh turned him on. Her scent turned him on. Her stupidly long hair turned him on. The way she rolled those lavender eyes at him turned him on. Her voice, her everything made him crazy.

He probably did like her.

WHAT?! He slammed on the brakes. She turned. "What!" She screamed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all I thought I saw a…uh a cat!" He lied.

"You're bad at lying!" She yelled.

He smirked. "Are you mad?"

She pushed him into the door. "Yes, We could have died!" He rubbed his shoulder with a pout. "Oh you'll be fine!" He grabbed her wrist. "Get off of me…jerk!"

"Say it to my face."

She growled and moved into his face until their few inches apart. "You are a jer-" His lips clashed on her. She squeaked as he grabbed the back of her neck. "N…uh" She felt her eyes close. He smirked and pulled her closer. It was so cute so innocent she was. Kami, this girl! She responded back. He pulled away.

Her eyes were hazy but instantly snapped opened. "I…" He kissed her again. She eased into this easy. The only thing that stopped them was the line of cars behind them blowing the horn.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Hinata giggled and looked out the window. Sasuke nodded and started the car again. They could only think one thing.

_Whoa._


	5. Thou Shall Not Cuddle

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: This is NOT a flashback. There will be one… eventually.**

Chapter 5 – Thou Shall Not Cuddle

.

Sasuke sipped his lukewarm coffee as he wrote down the rest of the notes before class let out. He stood and decided he would hang with the guys tonight. "Uh…I gotta go somewhere with Ino!" Naruto laughed walking down the hallways.

Gaara smirked. "You're whipped."

Naruto opened the door. "I don't see what the problem being whipped. If I do what she says I get what," He shrugged. "Seems like a win-win"

Sasuke could see his point from that then again. He didn't do anything Hinata said and still got what he wanted. Ino was the more dominant one in their relationship anyway. Then again, he wasn't in a relationship.

"I supposed." Gaara nodded.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sabaku, what's the move tonight then?"

Gaara shrugged. "I have to go to a family dinner."

Sasuke eye twitched. "So I'm alone?"

Kiba popped up. "You got me."

Sasuke groaned. "Oh fuck it," He rather hang out with Itachi than to hang out with Kiba without Naruto. He looked at his phone and went to Hinata's contact. He smirked at the photo. He took it while when she woke up one morning with rollers in her hair and a nose strip. He went to text her.

**Sasuke: What are you doing later?**

He put the phone in his back pocket. Naruto looked over. "Awh, Sasuke I'm sorry dude! I thought you had more friends?"

"I don't particularly like people." It was true. Gaara nodded in agreement. Kiba disappeared somewhere again.

"I forgot," He smiled. "Oh dude we can hang out this weekend. You know just a Guy's weekend!"

"Are you-" Sasuke paused feeling his phone vibrate.

**Hinata: Not you. **

He couldn't help but smirk. How funny! He replied quickly.

**Sasuke: That's rude. Why not?**

He looked up and everyone was looking at him. Naruto snickered. "You were smiling at your phone like a school girl texting her crush!" He looked over at Gaara who was actually chuckling. "Who was that Sasu-chan? Hina-chan?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up and mind your own business, but as I was saying. I believe I have something to do this weekend."

"Oh like what?" Naruto stopped at Sasuke's car. They said 'Goodbye' to Gaara. Sasuke fished out his keys.

"I have to go to my parent's house."

"Oh the 'rentals! Are you excited?"

"No." He got in. Naruto put on his seat belt. "It's a family reunion."

Naruto pulled out his phone. "A house filled with Uchiha… that sounds so boring."

Sasuke pulled out the parking lot. "You haven't met my family."

Naruto batted his eyes. "Are you inviting me, teme?"

"No." He stopped at the red light feeling a vibration.

**Hinata: The Massacre has arrived.**

Sasuke groaned. He probably hated periods more than girls. He wouldn't have anything else to do tonight. That was okay, he enjoyed being alone. He could catch up on some studying.

**Sasuke: K**

She hated that. He smirked only imagining her scowl. Maybe that's why she looked like… she did this morning. He sighed sometimes being a limited-metrosexual was hard. Naruto wouldn't notice the difference if Ino was wearing a trash can or a cocktail dress. Probably why Naruto would question his sexuality, why was being educated in what women liked a bad thing?

That's why Sasuke was Sasuke and Naruto was an idiot. Even Gaara was bit of a metrosexual but nobody noticed it excluding Sasuke of course.

He pulled on to Naruto's apartment. "Bye Sasuke!" Naruto got out jogging to his door. Sasuke bought himself a pizza and went home.

.

.

.

She was dying. DYING! She curled under her covers but threw them off.

Cramps were a bitch.

Ino was out with Naruto and Sakura dropped off the Earth, or that's how it felt.

She sat up. "I'm okay now," She groaned and fell back over. "I hate my life." She went into the bathroom and grabbed her painkillers. "I'm out? What the…" She looked through her cabinet. "No!" She crumbled to the floor.

She wouldn't survive without her painkillers. She crawled to the bed and grabbed her phone scrolling down her contacts. Nobody.

Tenten was somewhere being pregnant. Neji was at work with father. Hanabi was out of town. Kiba… She groaned. "No." She looked at Sasuke's number. "He wouldn't hel-," She clutched her stomach. "Please, Please, Please…" She listened to the phone ring.

He didn't pick up.

She covered her face. This was a horrible way to-" She felt her phone vibrate. He called back! She sat up slowly answering it. "What." His voice came through. She almost cried.

"H-Hey…" She mumbled running a hand through her hair.

She heard him sigh. "Are you crying?" His voice rose.

She shook her head feeling tears burn her eyes. "N-Nooo…" She muttered.

"Sounds like it," She sighed. He had such a deep voice. She groaned and curled up. "You sound like death?" He more stated than asked.

"C-Can you pick up some painkillers…please." The phone was deadly quiet. She knew he would be like this. She understood, they weren't together but it was like he was obsessed with it lately. "S-Sasuke?"

He grumbled something. "What kind?" She couldn't fight the smile on her lips.

"I…umm… it doesn't matter just something strong."

She heard keys in the background. "Anything else while I'm out?"

She grinned. "Reese's…"

She heard him chuckle. "No cinnamon rolls?"

She gasped. "Those too," She sighed. "Thank you."

"Hn." He hung up. She nodded and fell out on her bed.

.

.

He pulled up to her apartment. He couldn't really turn her down, right? She would be pissed and he would pay for it in the long run. He grumbled. This was not how he spent his Tuesday nights. He rang the doorbell. Soon, the door opened.

She stood there with a puppy dog face. He smirked. "I got your crack," He held out the bag. She snatched it.

"Are you going to come in?" She mumbled.

He shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

She nodded and let him in. He then noticed she had on sweat pants and a rather tight, rather small white t-shirt on showing off a rather interesting zebra designed bra. "You can come to my bedroom." She spoke.

He just realized he had never been inside of her apartment before. It was very Hinata-like classy but childish. He followed her into her bedroom. Her bed seemed larger than a normal king sized one with cover thrown on the floor and normal bedroom furniture. She crawled on her bed.

He almost growled. He had a queen sized bed. "I didn't know your bed was so big."

She shrugged. "A gift from my dad." She grabbed the bottle of painkillers and orange juice. He sat on the end of the bed.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't crawl.

She gave him the remote. "You can watch TV or something," She mumbled. He shrugged and pushed himself closer to her. His TV was bigger. She was trying to open the bottle. "Can you…"

He snatched it and ripped the plastic off first. "That's the first ste-" She made the weirdest face he ever seen while clutching her stomach. "Uhh…"

She shook her head. "Just hurry up…" He opened it and gave her two. "Thanks,"

"That looks painful." She laid down exposing her stomach more. "You also look fat."

She gasped and hit his arm. "I'm just bloated."

He shrugged and poked her chest. "At least your boobs look bigger."

She frowned. "You're an asshole."

He chuckled. "Mm… I thought it was a compliment."

She grabbed her boobs. "Are they not big enough?"

He looked away. "Don't do that," He smirked looking back at her. "Don't tempt me." He sighed. "They almost look like Tsunade's."

Hinata giggled. "That's so mean! Get out!"

He started to get off. "Fine!"

She grabbed his shoulders. "Noooo I was kidding," She tried pulling him back. "Just kidding," Her fingers slipped as his head rested in her lap. "Don't leave…" She smiled down at him.

"Only because your bed feels amazing." He rolled over. She smiled. "I'll just do something manly like watch wrestling or the game." He grabbed the remote. He propped himself on one of her huge pillows. She lied beside him. "Are the pills working?"

She nodded. "I think so." She grabbed her Reese Cups. He glanced over at her eating the chocolate candy and fought the disgust. He hated sweet things. "Want some?" She offered the second cup.

He smirked and leaned to kiss her. Oh, it was chocolate and peanut butter… but it didn't taste too bad. She ran her clean hand through his hair. He smirked and pushed her down. "Mmm…" He bit his lips. She watched his lip ring move.

"You can… uhh have this one?" She offered again. He grabbed her chocolate covered finger before sucking the chocolate off. Her face heated slowly. "S-Sasuke…" He kissed her again this time straddling her.

"No, I don't want it." He looked at her. She felt his hand move under her shirt kissing her neck. She winced feeling his push under the wire of her bra. He looked back at her. "You're a lot more responsive, I haven't did anything."

She covered his mouth. "Stop it," He chuckled and licked her palm. She pouted as he moved his hand back down resting it on her stomach. He lied on his side propping up on his elbow.

"Does your stomach still hurt?"

"A little bit," She mumbled.

"A little bit," He mocked in his 'Hinata' voice rubbing her stomach. She looked over at him for a moment. "Come here," She blinked.

"W-What?"

He pulled her to his chest. "I said come here."

She adjusted herself until she was laying on his chest looking at the muted screen. "Are you drunk?"

"No."

"High?"

"Why?" He chuckled. "That rhymed."

"No reason," She sighed finally feeling the pill slowly kick in.

"I want to ask you a question." He stated. She nodded waiting for him to speak again. "My family is having a reunion this weekend. Would you like to come along?" She paused. Was he asking her to meet his family? "I mean as a friend… they are going to assume either way."

"Uh… sure."

"Good. It starts Friday."

"Starts?"

"Yes. All the family stays in the mansion until Sunday evening."

She nodded. "Sounds fun."

"I should warn you, they are nothing like me and Itachi."

She smiled. "That should make it interesting."

He nodded. She yawned. "Oh, it said may cause drowsiness,"

"I see…" She curled up to him.

.

.

The week flew by faster than Hinata ever wanted it to. Ino and Sakura came over Thursday. Hinata decided to tell them what happened.

"Wait, did you say cuddle?"

Hinata nodded. "It was pretty weird,"

Ino leaned in. "Wait, did you cuddle with him?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "Was I supposed to refuse him? I was basically drugged from the painkillers he bought."

They nodded quickly. Ino gasped. "Wait, he stayed with you even on your Massacre?"

She nodded eating a grape. "Yeah and he was there in the morning. I had to basically kick him out," She threw up her arms. "And guess what?"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"He asked me to go to his family reunion!"

Sakura gasped. "You have broken like ALL of the commandments!"

"Commandments?" She popped a pineapple in her mouth.

"Thou shall not cuddle; Thou shall not meet the 'rentals!"

Hinata frowned. "That's only two."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Two too many and after that it's basically going to get weirder from here." Ino nodded.

"I think it's cute though," Ino smiled. "I always wanted y'all official."

"WE KNOW!" Hinata and Sakura groaned. The blonde giggled. Sakura ate a strawberry. "Are you going?"

She nodded. "I can't back out, it's tomorrow."

"Well good luck," Sakura mumbled. "I agree." Ino smiled.

"Thanks you guys are soooo awesome." Hinata mumbled. She pulled out her cell phone.

**Sasuke: Yo. Are you still going?**

She showed the clearly nosey girls.

**Hinata: Yes, what time should I be ready?**

"Oh this is going to be so fun to hear about. One Hyuuga dozens of Uchiha in one house." Ino sighed dreamily. "You should hurry up. I want a double wedding."

Sakura frowned. "What about me?"

Ino shrugged. "You aren't getting married anytime this century."

Sakura raised her hand to her. "What if he wants to get freaky in his old room? I bet his 'rental room is right next door."

Hinata looked up. "I am not doing that with his parents in the house period!" She blushed. "That's so disrespectful."

Ino rolled her eyes. "If you say so," She shrugged. "We all know you guys don't care where it's at."

Hinata stuck out her tongue as her phone vibrated.

**Sasuke: Tonight at eight.**

She gasped. "We leave tonight!" She ran to her room.

Sakura grabbed her phone.

**Hinata: Why? It's only Thursday?**

They walked in her room as she pulled her suitcase out. "You're going to have an anxiety attack," Ino started. "It's still early in the day"

Hinata visibly calmed down. "You're right." She looked at Sakura pulled out her phone. "Why do you have my phone?"

Sakura looked up. "I wanted to why tonight."

"What did he say?" Hinata grabbed her phone.

**Sasuke: They live in Kumo now.** **It takes a few hours to get there, so we leave tonight to get there on time tomorrow.**

That made sense. Hinata sighed. "Okay, that's valid," She went in her closet. She was so happy she organized her closet by outfit and not decided to throw it all in there like she planned to.

"I asked him should you bring your sexy clothes with a winky face." Sakura giggled.

"Why did you do that?!" Hinata turned around. "Ino get my phone from her."

Ino shook her head. "She is asking good questions."

Hinata folded two sun dresses and placed them neatly in her suitcase. "That is not a good question."

Sakura smiled. "He texted back." Hinata scowled at her. "Do you wanna know?"

Ino grabbed the phone and giggled. "Sasuke is so… Sasuke!"

Hinata grabbed the phone.

**Sasuke: Why would you think otherwise?**

**Hinata: Your parents are in the same house.**

Hinata hit reply. "Asshole," She muttered going back to the closet gathering another two more conservative outfits folded them in the suitcase.

"Ooh, that is cute." Ino pulled out a black dress. "What is this for?"

"Dinner put that make in there right, please."

"It's cute." Sakura commented looking at her phone. "Read this," Hinata grabbed the phone.

**Sasuke: So is my brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, etc. I simply don't give a fuck.**

Hinata gasped. "I am not replying." She pushed the phone into her pocket. She grabbed several other outfits and walked to her drawer.

"Don't forget a bathing suit." Sakura smiled. "You always regret it."

Hinata nodded grabbing a few things. Ino came out the bathroom with all of her hygiene things. "Thanks," She smiled. "Put in the first zipper."

She sighed after packing her shoes. "I'm finished."

Sakura bounced up. "And we have some time left. Let's go shopping!"

Ino nodded. "I need some more cute stuff."

They laughed and walked out the door.

.

.

.

Hinata heard the car horn and grabbed her suitcase. She locked the door and went to Sasuke's mustang. He popped the trunk for her. She opened the front door. "Hey," He muttered. She nodded. "Do you have everything?"

She nodded. "I'm ready."

He nodded. "Nice outfit." She looked down. She had a black shirt with a grey and purple loose jacket, sweatpants and boots.

"I think it's pretty cute, like a lazy-cute thing."

He chuckled. "Mmm… if you say so."

They had been driving for five hours. Hinata never talked to Sasuke for so long, it was actually refreshing. She curled up. "Stop it," She giggled.

"Seriously, Naruto thought it would be a good idea."

She smiled. "To start a gang in the first grade? What did you do? Beat up kids for crayons."

Sasuke shrugged. "We were the coolest first graders in Konoha."

She sighed. "That's hilarious."

He nodded glancing at the GPS. "We have about five more hours, you should go to sleep."

"And leave you up? That's rude."

He shrugged.

Not even thirty minutes later she was asleep.

**.**

"Hinata, wake up…" He nudged her. She jolted up. He laughed pulling into the driveway. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes before taking in the size of the house. "You're a Hyuuga, I'm sure you have seen bigger houses."

She shook her head. "No, my father wanted us to be down to Earth so we stayed in a normal size house."

He shrugged. "Guess you haven't," He parked the car. "Seems like everyone is still asleep."

She nodded. "It's six in the morning." She crawled in the backseat. He looked back at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't go in there like this!" She grabbed her back and took off her boots and sweatpants wiggling in jeans.

He opened the backseat door. "We can always have fun first," She looked at him with a smiled.

"Nope," She buttoned her pants and took off her jacket. He pouted and got out their suitcase. She got out taking a deep breath. "Are we sharing a room?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course." She rolled her eyes as they went to the door. He opened the door with a key. She stepped inside and it was completely dark. "I tol-"

The lights came on and dozens of different shades of onyx eyes popped out from behind the furniture. "WELCOME BACK SASUKE!" Hinata froze as some of them ran to him and greeted her.

"Is that my baby?" They all looked at the stairs. Hinata held her breath. She was so pretty. She had bone straight black hair at was slightly curled at the ends, her hair was parted in the middle and stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were an ashy grey color and she was wearing a long blue dress.

Sasuke groaned by her side. "Just like mother to make an entrance."

That was his mother! She looked so young. She walked down the stairs with such grace. Hinata suddenly felt under dressed. She walked up to him. "My baby boy!" She suddenly broke character. "How are you my cute little thing?"

"I am fine, mom."

She nodded. "That is lovely," She looked at Hinata and smiled. "Those eyes tell me you are a Hyuuga." The whole room sucked in air. Hinata nodded as her face was getting redder by the second. "And what a pretty one too, what is your name?"

Hinata smiled. "H-Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke sighed. "Mother, she is shy. Could you not."

She gasped. "That is adorable!" She hugged her tightly ignoring Sasuke. "You are going to be a prefect addition!" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Mom!" Sasuke growled.

She smiled. "My name is Mikoto. You can call me Mom, I do prefer it."

"Does Tobi hear Sasuke?" There was a loud noise in the room of fifteen maybe more. Sasuke groaned. Hinata blushed wasn't fading anywhere. A man taller than Sasuke moved pass Mikoto and grabbed Sasuke in a bear hug. "COUSIN!"

Hinata giggled. Mikoto giggled. "You're too cute. Well, let me show you to your room… I assume you will be sharing with my baby?"

Sasuke was trying to get out of the hug at ten of his other cousin trapped him in. She looked at the woman and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Sasuke ripped out of the Uchiha pile and tried composing himself. "Mother, I have been driving for ten hours. I would like to sleep without disturbance."

"Of course, baby." She ushered them upstairs. "Now, Sasuke we haven't touched your room a bit since you left. I would have prepared another room if I knew you were bringing such a pretty girl," She turned back slightly.

"Sorry mom."

"Your brother is already here. I should let you know we will be gathering in the dining room at 11am from brunch." She turned to Hinata. "I am so happy to invite you to our little Uchiha-Union."

"Little?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Is he always his grumpy with you?"

"I…" Hinata started before Mikoto shook her head.

"Sad, but here we are!" They walked inside the huge room. She turned on the light. Hinata gawked. It was huge like a mini bachelor pad. "If you need anything, we are next door!"

Hinata walked in and bounce on the bed. "Whoa, this is amazing."

He dropped his bag. "They didn't touch anything," He went to his drawers and it was full of his old clothes. "It's kind of weird."

"It's cute." She said pulling off her pants. He smirked pulling off his shirt and taking off his pants. She looked up at him. "Sasuke, you heard what she said." He grabbed her legs and climb on her.

"I heard exactly what she said," He chuckled pulling of her shirt. "Just don't make too much noise."

He kissed her neck. She tried getting away. "I didn't know you lived in Kumo?" He moved the comforter over them.

"As a kid, I moved back and forth a lot." He muttered unclipping her bra.

Hinata groaned. "Sasuke, I'm sleepy."

"Then go to sleep." He breathed pulling down her underwear. "I'll just have fun myself."

She grabbed his hair. "I told Ino and Sakura that I wasn't going to do this."

"Then you lied," He kissed her collarbone travel placing kissing down her body. "Just… don't think." He voice trailed off as he disappeared under the comforter.

"How can I not thi-" She squeaked feeling Sasuke grip her thighs pulling them apart. She bit down on her lips trying to keep her voice down. She gripped his hair. He chuckled making her shudder. "S-Sasuke…" She trembled. "I'm…" He moved up.

"Not yet," He muttered in her ear.

She panted. "Should I…"

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow." He placed himself at her entrance. "Just… relax."

.

.

Hinata groaned opening her eyes feeling arms around her. She looked over Sasuke was still asleep. She smiled. They were cuddling again! She smirked kissing his cheek. He mumbled. She kissed his neck. "Nuu…" He grumbled opening his eyes seeing her. "Morning," He looked over and she wasn't there.

"Hin-" He groaned and looked down sighing then laid back with a smile on his face. What a lovely way to wake up? He felt him peaking then there was a knock at the door. "Fuck," He mumbled.

"Are you up yet?!" Mikoto yelled. "It's almost time for brunch!" Sasuke gritted his teeth gathering his voice. "Sasuke!"

"OKAY!" He yelled releasing himself.

"Okay baby," Her voice trailed off.

Hinata popped up. "That was…"

He rolled over. "I hate these things."

She giggled getting up. "Hey Sasuke I brought my toothbrush," She laughed. "Is that okay with you?"

He sat up. "Shut up, come here."

She crawled straddling him. "Yes?" He kissed her then paused. They stared at each other. She laughed. "That's pretty nasty."

He gagged. "Why didn't you stop me?!"

She flipped her hair. "What's the fun in that?" He watched her disappear in the bathroom. He looked over at her vibrating phone.

"You're not a snooper. You are not a snooper." He repeated reaching for the phone.

**Dei-kun: Hey Hime, Goodnight beautiful! I just wanted to let you know that advice you gave me for Saso-kun really worked! He has never been so happy! You're amazing.**

He raised his eyebrow. This guy was gay? He growled putting the phone back. He overreacted for nothing! She came out in a sundress brushing her hair. "What's wrong?"

He looked up. "Nothing," He went in bathroom.

.

.

Hinata and Sasuke walked downstairs. "Thanks," Sasuke smirked. She looked up at him. "You don't normally do that."

She shrugged. "Don't mention. Seriously, do not mention it."

He chuckled pushing her into the wall. "Mm…" He kissed her. "Minty."

She giggled. "I thought you li-"

"Don't mention to anyone, seriously."

She sighed entering the door. There was a round mahogany table. Mikoto and the man she assumed as his father was sitting next to Itachi were there were two empty seats. Hinata took a seat between Sasuke who sat next to his father and then on the other side was Tobi laughing with the younger kids. Itachi leaned over. "Hinata." She looked over.

Itachi was much nicer than Sasuke but there was something at was different between the two brothers. Itachi was classy, Sasuke was flashy. Itachi was all business, Sasuke was anything he felt like at the time. Itachi wore his hair long, Sasuke wore his hair short but their personality was so different it was almost weird.

"Yes Itachi-kun?"

He smirked. "For future references, you two were not quiet."

Her face lit up. "Itachi-kun!" She sunk in the seat. "Can you not…"

He chuckled. "Sasuke was claiming you," He paused. "If you hadn't seen how the rest of the male Uchiha are looking at you."

She looked up and he was right. The older male cousins were all but drooling. Sasuke growled. "So if I was?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke. "You…"

He kissed her temple. "Play nice in front of the family." He muttered in her ear.

"Now, welcome to another Uchiha-Union," The man stood. "I am happy to see new faces." He looked at Hinata. She blushed looking down. "This is the first brunch of the weekend so enjoy the food and each other's company." He sighed. "Madara, would you like to say anything?"

Hinata looked at the man who stood. "No." He sat back down. She smiled. Sasuke had a very… creative family.

"Tobi would like to say something!" Sasuke's dad nodded slowly. Tobi stood. "Tobi is happy to be here with his family! Is Tobi's family happy too?" They cheered. "Then Tobi say let's eat."

Hinata went to bit her bagel as, "Hyuuga," She looked up and there was an older lady.

"Grandmother," Sasuke muttered.

"Umm… Uchiha-sama," She smiled

The other lady smiled. "Are you taking care of my grandbaby?" Itachi and Sasuke laughed. Hinata blushed and nodded not before pinching the boys under the table. "Now what's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing Sobo-chan" They said in unison.

"When did y'all meet?" Another younger lady, who Sasuke informed, was his aunt.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "I was nineteen so… almost three?" She nodded.

"I have a question!" Sasuke grandfather on his mother side slammed his fist on the table. "When is YOU marrying her?"

Hinata coughed on her water. Sasuke rubbed his throat. Itachi was watching happily. "Sofu-san isn't that a bit…"

"A bit what lad? If you don't I will!" He smiled before his grandmother hit him.

"Why haven't I heard about her?" His older cousin asked.

Sasuke frowned. "I like to mind my business."

"My baby," Mikoto spoke up simply smiling. "I want to know how you met such a pretty girl!"

"From Naruto." He stated.

Hinata was trying to stay calm. What were they supposed to say? Oh, she is just a friend I happen to sleep with a lot and we aren't in love I just asked her to come… because I want to.

"Well how long have you been together?"

"Two years." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun, it hasn't been t-that long, has it?" She smiled at him.

He smirked. "How long then?"

"A year and six months." She giggled.

He nodded. "You're right…my apologies" Itachi looked over. So they were playing the lying game. "A year and six months, mother."

Her eyes sparkled. "Young love."

"How does your father feel about you dating an Uchiha?" Her eyes shifted to the man sitting beside Mikoto.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's father. She blushed. "I h-haven't really told him… Uchiha-san"

"Fugaku," She nodded. "And why is that? Ashamed of him?"

The table got quiet. Sasuke scowled. Hinata shook her head. "No, I c-could never be ashamed of Sasuke. I just want to make sure the time is right…"

Fugaku leaned forward. "A year and six months isn't enough time?"

"Time is just variable, Fugaku-san." She smiled. "I care about your son as far as I'm concerned my father would have no say in my feelings for him."

Sasuke looked over. Had she been practicing this? "I see tradition means nothing to you then."

She stayed calm. "It does," She smiled at him then at Sasuke. "Some things are a bit more important."

Mikoto nodded. "That is so cute? Fugaku please stop trying to interrogate the first girl Sasuke brings home! I swear," She shook her head. "Don't mind him sweetie, I still want to know the story though. I am sure we all do." They cheered happily hanging on to every word Hinata had already said.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto talked me to go on a vacation with him and the guys,"

"My friend Sakura convinced me to go on a vacation with her," Hinata added.

"I met Hinata-"

"He introduced himself in a very Sasuke way-"

"She was very shy-"

"He wasn't at all-"

"We went to dinner-"

Hinata laughed. "No, if I remember correctly we were at the pool and you took my book before pushing me in the pool."

Sasuke smirked. "You looked dry."

"I wanted to stay that way!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she didn't talk to me the rest of the vacation but I bothered her for the entire summer."

She nodded. "At the end, I…" She blushed. "I said yes." The Uchiha boys laughed again and she again pinched them.

Mikoto sighed. "Sounds like us, Fufu-kun"

His eyes twitched. "Mikoto…"

She laughed. "Love!"

Hinata sighed and continued to eat as people were talking about their lives. They had looked different but those onyx eyes gave it away even the maids had those dark eyes. After everyone ate Mikoto stood. "At 1:30 we all will be going to the beach, prepare yourselves."

Hinata mentally thanked her friends.

.

Hinata fell on the bed. Sasuke closed the door. "That was good." Hinata sat up and smiled.

"Well, Sakura is a drama major and we rehearse together."

He nodded. "Mm… Don't mind my father, he is an asshole."

Hinata shook her head. "My father is the same way which is why we really don't talk anymore."

Sasuke watched her unzip her sundress exposing her red lace bra and underwear. He grabbed her arm. "We have some time,"

She smiled and walked to her suitcase. "No chance."

He grumbled. "What happened with your dad?"

She shrugged. "Different taste."

He nodded. "Same here," He pulled out his swim trunks. She took off the rest of her clothes.

"I feel like those aren't all the questions."

"It isn't, wait until you have to go to the hot springs with the women."

Hinata clipped her bath suit top. "Dear Kami, all I hear is marriage and kids."

He smirked. "Tell them a lot."

She braided her hair. "We should probably get our story straight,"

"Right, we are thinking about marriage but after college. We want a small wedding with both the family." Sasuke said putting on his shirt.

She slipped on loose shear dress. "Yeah, uh… we are madly in love we haven't had time to move into together because of school. My favorite color is purple, I like cinnamon anything and I want to be a licensed first grade teacher."

"I know all of that, favorite color is blue, I like… what do I like?" He asked.

She laughed. "You like music."

"I do. I want to be the CEO of Uchiha Corp."

"Do you?"

He opened the door. "Hell no."

She nodded. "Where's the beach?"

"Behind the house? Hinata this is a beach house,"

Her eyes widen. "Whaaaat?"

He nodded and hugged her. "Kami, I love you so much." She froze looking at him. What the… She looked over as his parents walked by. Her heart fell slightly. "That was a good face," He smiled walking out. She shook her head.

What just happened…

.

.

.

**Author Note: I am going to try to finish this but I have been so busy with 'Lost Voices and Silent Cries' anyway, FAMILY TIME! Next Chapter: Thou Shall Not Become Friends with Mother.**

**Aha, I didn't forget about this story. I just… oh whatever, you don't care. I hope you liked it. **


	6. Thou Shall Not Befriend With Mother

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: I didn't know so people were waiting on this update! I was just sitting around and finally reread the story and got back into it! Oh man 20 reviews on the last chapter! You guys are great! I wish I could reply to everyone since my internet is janky: THANK YOU!**

Chapter 6 – Thou Shall Not Become Friends with Mother

.

.

.

(Friday - Noon)

Hinata was pissed off…at herself.

She rubbed her arm as the sun beamed down on her as well as the eyes of a dozen Uchiha kids and adults. Sasuke had walked off somewhere to find something. She didn't know honestly she just tuned him out after the whole 'I love you' thing. Why did her heart feel so… heavy?

She sighed sitting on one of the Uchiha crested beach chairs. Good thing she wore sun screen. She chewed on her lip thinking about her new wave of emotions. Why was she even thinking about it? He was just doing to for his family…why didn't he ask someone else. She watched the Uchiha kids jumping and splashing each other. Adorable little black-eyed kids.

"Taru Uchiha."

Her heart stopped as she turned into dark eyes. His hair was brown and black and skin was pretty tan. He looked about seventeen with that damn Uchiha smirk. She waited until he was standing in front of her. "Umm… H-Hinata Hyuuga." She extended her hand. He took it gently bending to kiss it. She blushed and pulled away.

He grinned. "You're my cousin's girl, huh?"

She was about the open her mouth when three more Uchiha walked over. All of these black eyes were so creepy. Her blush was getting worse as they asked her questions and gave compliments. Where was Sasuke? She stood up trying to breathe.

"I… I should go f-find Sasuke." She squeaked. They groaned as she walked away. She felt like some type of meat slab in a den of hungry lions. She usually could spot out Sasuke by his stupid hair and dark eyes but MOST of the teenagers had the same dumb spikes and ALL of them had the same stupid black eyes. She felt like crying.

She had abandonment issues, okay?

"What are you doing?"

She turned to see Itachi without thinking she hugged him. "Itachi I missed you!" Finally somebody she knew. He patted her head. "I'm so scared…" She whispered.

He nodded. "We can smell it." What kind of shit was that? You don't tell a new comer things like that! Uchihas were so weird!

She blushed and stepped back. "I-I-I…"

He grinned. "Calm down before you faint," He grabbed her shoulders. "Uchiha men have no shame."

She covered her face. "I w-want Sasuke!"

He chuckled turning her around. Sasuke was currently being pinched and poked by the women. "First time he brought a girl." He sighed. "I wouldn't dare it."

She took a deep breath. "I d-don't want to go over there."

He grabbed her arms. "Play with the kids you're good at that right?"

She blinked at the happy kids. "What if they don't l-like me?"

"Then they will kill you."

She halted. "WHAT!?" Kill her?! Hell no she was leaving! She would just have to walk home. She tried getting away, really she did but DAMN that strong Itachi!

"Joking." He pushed her gently into the water. "Have fun." He started to walk off. She chewed her lip and looked at the kids, who were all staring at her like a new toy they wanted to throw, pull and…break.

"What's your name?" A little girl asked, she was adorable but looks are very deceiving.

"H-Hinata…" She squeaked out.

A little boy walked up to her. "Why do you look so scared, Hinata-chan?" Had they accepted her as one of their own? She felt like an outsider and the wolves were adapting to her presence. What was with her and animal references?

She shook her head. "I a-am r-really shy." She confessed. Back in the academy dealing with kids she was told that the truth would help them trust you a lot faster because kids, no matter how small or snotty were good judge of character. "I am s-scared."

They looked at each other then at her. "I'm Kiyo," The little girl smiled. "That's my brother Kyo and…" She started to introduce everyone. "We won't hurt you, Hinata-chan?"

She nodded. "Can I p-play with you guys? I'm pretty much a kid at heart." They cheered pulling her along.

.

.

.

"The kids aren't biting her!" His aunt smiled. Sasuke looked over at her with wide eyes. What the hell? THEY BITE PEOPLE. "She's darling."

"So cute!"

"She really is! Kyo likes her! He doesn't like anyone."

Mikoto nodded. "Just like Sasuke was." She was still holding his arm.

Sasuke sighed. "Can I go now? She looks faint." She was notorious for fainting at the wrong times. She was tossing a ball back and forth to the kids. Kiyo laughed and latched onto her. She giggled until the other five did the same thing and she fell. "Oh god…" Sasuke watched her get back up ringing out her hair.

He heard a hiss and looked over at his cousins and uncles, even his old ass grandpa staring at her. She laughed taking off her shear dress. No, that was her only protection! "DAMN!" His cousins yelled. His worst nightmare happened Tobi ran into the water.

"Mother, I'm leaving." He snatched away. Sasuke Uchiha didn't share not even with kids.

.

Hinata heard yelling as the other Uchiha men walked to the area. Kyo pouted and stood in front of her. "Hey we're playing with Hina-chan!"

Tobi frowned. "Tobi wants to play too!"

"Nobody is playing." Sasuke made his way through the water. Hinata smiled and hugged him. He smiled. "You look like a wet puppy."

She blinked. "Do I?" She pulled up her hair. "Ne, Sa-"

"Let's get out." He grabbed her hand glaring at his family.

"B-but I was playing with…" He started pulling her to shore. "Where have you been?"

"Talking," He handed her a towel. "Do you really know how you look?"

She nodded. "Like a wet pup-"

He grabbed the towel drying her hair. "No, you looked…" He bit his lip drying her neck. "So…" He pulled her closer.

"Sas-" His lips crashed down on hers. She wrapped her arms around him pushing herself on her tiptoes. He grabbed her neck pulling her closer. She pulled back panting. "We…" She pointed to the house.

He grinned. "Not right now…"

She whimpered kissing him again. "Don't do that…" She frowned turned away.

He pulled of his shirt giving it to her. "Put that on your boobs look great," He turned to his family. "Stay away from of them. They can smell your fear." Seriously?

Her face soured as she pulled it on. "Itachi-kun said the same thing." He shrugged pulling her towards the spot he set up for them before his crazy mother pulled him away. "If you knew they were like this why did you invite me?"

He sat on the towel. "I didn't want to suffer alone." She crossed her arms. "Sit down."

"No." She turned walking to the house.

"Why?"

She sighed walking up to him. "I'm wet."

He nodded. "Yeah, well you were in the water."

She shook her head. "No, Sasuke…" She frowned as his eyes widen. She nodded walking towards the house. He chuckled getting up.

.

.

She stepped out the shower as Sasuke turned off the water. She grabbed a fresh towel. He grinned. "One more ti-" They paused as they opened the door to see his mother sitting on the bed with a smile. "Mother!" Sasuke growled.

She held her chest. "I came to tell you about the time for the Hot Spring," She covered her face. "But…" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Hinata blushed. "Sasuke you're still naked…" She mumbled to Sasuke.

He grabbed a towel and walked out. "What are the times?"

She stood. "Well, now…then dinner and afterwards The Surprise."

He sighed. "Are we still doing that?"

She nodded. "It's tradition…" She trailed off seeing Hinata walk out the bathroom. She shook her head. "I expect everyone to be there." She smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to change…" She turned to Hinata. "You can just meet me at my room, Hinata."

She looked at Sasuke to her. "O-Okay…"

She nodded and walked out. Hinata blush fell looking at Sasuke. He sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?! Sasuke, she heard everything!" She sat on the bed. "She's going to think I'm a slut."

He pulled on some shorts. "Why does it matter if she likes you or not?" She looked at him before remembering this was all an act. Impressing his mother didn't matter to him because it wasn't real. She felt stupid again.

It hurt again.

She sighed. "You're right." She nodded. She felt his eyes lingering on her before she got out some clothes. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! "I should go meet your mom." She walked out. The woman was standing outside of her room. "H-Hi…"

She smiled. "I don't think any different of you." Hinata looked over. That wasn't helping but thanks. She walked quietly with her. "I remember me and Fu-"

"Mrs. Uchiha!" She flushed.

She laughed and patted her back. "Sorry, I didn't know you-"

"Please stop it." She covered her face as Mikoto laughed. They finally made it to the Hot Spring. "I have to make a phone call, I'll be quick."

The woman nodded disappearing in the foggy room. Hinata walked-ran through the place and went outside for fresh air. She pulled out her phone. "H-Hello Ino?"

"**Hey girl, how is it going?"**

"Sasuke mom caught us!" She heard shuffling and Sakura's voice.

"**I knew it was going to happen, Hinata."**

She looked around. "That's not the worst part!" She cried.

Sakura was yelling saying put it on speaker phone. **"What happened?"** She heard Ino ask.

"Are any of the guys there?"

"**No. Sakura's dying her hair."** Ino laughed.

Hinata sighed and walked further down the beach. "We told his family we're together," She winced hearing them scream. "Shh… They are really cool people, scary too but… this act."

"**Are you starting to catch feelings?"** Ino whispered.

"Y-Yes," She whispered. "So much…"

"**Are you sad?"** Sakura asked.

Hinata sighed. "Yeah, I k-know it's not going to be the same we when get home." She took a deep breath. "He said 'I love you so much'" She heard them gasp. "Because his parents walked by…"

"**Hinata abort mission. Abort it!" **Ino yelled.** "Not worth getting hurt."**

"I have to go to this Hot Spring thing with his mother and the other women, please pray for me."

"**We will."** They chimed.

"Bye." She hung up and ran back to the smaller cabin. She sighed pulling up her hair. She just wanted to sleep. She took off her clothes and grabbed a towel. She heard the women chatting. She didn't want to lie to them. "Hinata!" Mikoto yelled grabbing her wrist.

"A-ah!"

She frowned. "I thought something happened to you! Goodness, I was worried!" Hinata gave a smile small. "Is everything okay?" She nodded. She narrowed her eyes before dragging her into the water.

"So you're Hinata?"

She looked at a girl about her age. Her hair was bone straight but…blonde? That's weird. She nodded. "I a-am."

She smiled. "Sasuke's cousin, I'm Sasoki Uchiha." Three other girls walked up to her not bothering to cover themselves like Hinata chose to. "That's Kori, Tatomi and Sakura." She eyes shoot to the girl with her friend's name. She was wearing a frown with dark brown hair with those damn eyes.

"H-Hi…"

She grinned. "We won't bite."

Kori, the one with green hair sat beside her leaned over. "Unless you like it."

She squeaked and smiled. "S-sorry…"

Tatomi smacked her teeth. "Sasuke would never go after a girl like her." She had bright hazel eyes. Hinata concluded she was a family friend.

Sasoki laughed. "Tomi lay off," She crossed her arms. Hinata couldn't seem to find Mikoto anywhere! Curse this fog and CURSE these naked women! "There has to be a reason why he likes her?"

"She's so plain!" Sakura laughed.

Kori smiled. "I think she pretty cute."

Hinata laughed. _As much as I like being judged,_ "I should find Mrs. Uchiha."

They laughed. "We're just having fun, Hinata-chan." Kori grabbed her wrist. "I…"

"Are those real?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. She was missing her pink haired Sakura. Hinata looked down and nodded. "Well we found our answer."

She snatched away. "I should go…"

"Why do you like my cousin?" Sasoki blocked her way.

She pressed her fingers. Why did she like Sasuke? Kami, she could name the number of things she hated about him. "He is e-egoistical a-and rude. He d-doesn't care about what anyone else thinks or feelings. Whatever he wants he gets," She blushed still feeling how his hands touched her.

She smiled slightly. "He is determined and focused. God, but he is such a jerk! He pushes people away because 'they are weak!" She crossed her arms. "And he can't cook at all yet he will stand in the kitchen for hours just to serve our friends this gray matter."

The other women were listening at this point. Hinata forgot all about everyone standing around her. She had to get this out!

"Kami, he is so aggressive and jealous! He doesn't even trust my best guy friends 'because you may think of them as a brother but they don't feel the same'" She frowned. "He is always calling me names even though we get the same grades! I am smarter than him matter of fact!" She covered her face. "He is always so hor-" She paused. "He wants all of my time."

She fumed. Sasoki raised her eyebrow. "I asked you why you liked him."

Hinata blinked. "That is why… he is everything I want to be." She shrugged. "Oh and I guess he is cute."

Mikoto walked over. "I like you, girl." Hinata blushed. Curse her big mouth! "Come along, good job girls." The four smiled and floated away. It was a trick! Cunning, these Uchiha females, very cunning.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to explode. He just makes me so…" She covered her face.

The older female laughed. "Uchiha men for you."

Mikoto smiled. "I'm just glad you aren't one of his fangirls."

She scoffed. "Parasites."

.

.

.

Sasuke chilled at the end trying to avoid his family. Tobi popped up. "Tobi wants to talk to Cuz!"

"Go away." He muttered.

Tobi frowned as the other men started to appear. Fugaku folded his arms. "This is a reunion, reunite!"

Sasuke glanced up at him. "I'm fine."

His older cousin Luna sat down beside him. "I have one question for you, Cuz."

Sasuke could only imagine where this conversation was going to go. "Shoot." He regretted his words.

"How did you get her? Even I think she is out of your league."

Sasuke laughed. "Out of my league, funny." He closed his eyes. "Have you not seen me?" He pointed at his face.

Itachi smirked. "He only brought her to show off."

Sasuke shot him a look. "And what would she say if she heard that, brother?"

Itachi paused and looked at him with a frown. "Whatever."

Sasuke grinned looking into dozens of the same colored eyes. "Shoo…" He almost begged.

"She was really nice." Kyo smiled. "I like her!" Sasuke frowned and pushed him in the water. "Hey!"

"When is this going to be ov-?" His father kicked him in the water. He stood up. "What the hell?!"

Fugaku frowned. "Mikoto is going to ask me if you participated. I don't want to lie."

He wiped his face. Spending an hour in hot spring with other men was not for him!

"BOYS!" The great-grandma peeped in. "Get out before you're all wrinkly! Dinner will start soon!"

Great.

.

He walked in the room as Hinata sitting in front of the mirror. "Your mother said this is the big dinner."

"It is for Friday, the biggest one is tomorrow and then Sunday after dinner we can leave."

She nodded curling her hair. "How was it?"

He went in his suitcase. "Boring," She giggled. "You?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter." It didn't. It went amazing if she wanted the family to like her but since this was just a show she couldn't just walk away from it just didn't mattered. She stated taking off her towel revealing lacey blue lingerie. His eyes were glued to her. "What?"

"Is that for me?"

She laughed. "No, Ino switched all of my clothes!"

He walked up to her. "It could be for me." She pushed him grabbing her red dress. He frowned. "Fine." He grinned putting on his clothes.

She inwardly sighed. She just needed to get away from him until she was sure of what she was feeling and with him constantly touching her doing one thing and saying another was fucking with her head. She put on the dress and sighed looking in the mirror. She applied a little lip gloss and turned to Sasuke in his tuxedo.

Why was he so damn cute!?

Cute was child's play this man was… sexy. He ruffled his hair in the back before pushing his hands in his pockets. "You ready?"

She nodded.

.

This room itself was cream trimmed in red oak with matching hardwood floors. The table was so long with glass-wear everything. Everyone was standing as they arrived. Hinata again took a seat between Sasuke and Itachi. She looked at Itachi and he was looking great too. He threw her a smile before crossing his arms.

She shifted in her heels. "The elders are coming." Sasuke whispered. Her heart dropped if their elders were like her family then she was about to be judged from her scalp to her toes. She chewed on her lip watching the four girls from the Springs come in with smiles.

Two old, OLD people walked in sitting at opposite ends on the table. Hinata avoided their eyes and almost missing everyone bowing. "You may sit." They all sat at the same time. Hinata being the fumbling girl she was of course was the last one to sit down.

She sighed trying to stand still. Sasuke put a hand on her thigh. "Relax." He wasn't helping! She looked down if they didn't see her eyes she could pass for a Uc-

"Do I see a Hyuuga in our mist?"

Shit, Shit, Shit, curse her dumb Hyuuga eyes! She looked up to see dozens of onyx eyes and then she did the dumbest thing ever. "Hi." She gave a small wave. What THE FUCK? She rubbed her legs together. Sasuke sighed squeezing her thigh.

The woman frowned. "Who is she?"

She blinked and pressed her lips. Sasuke glanced at her. "Well?"

She nodded feeling a blush explode over her face. "H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"The heiress?!" The man asked.

She could die right now. She grabbed Sasuke's hand as he rubbed her palm. "Stop it before you faint."

"Well, Hinata welcome."

She nodded. "T-Thank you…" She looked at Mikoto who was wearing a huge smile. Sasuke pulled his hand away leaving her empty again. Why was she so stupid? Dinner was nothing like at the Hyuuga residence. They talked about other things than business and college. They were a real family. She smiled hearing about the other's lives.

"And then Tobi said NO, No you cannot do that!" He laughed as everyone did awkwardly missing the funny part. "Does Tobi's family not get it? Well Tobi will tell you from the top! One day Tob-"

"SHUT UP TOBI!"

He whimpered. "Tobi gets it."

"How do you like our family, Hinata?" She face shifted to the elders.

Hinata smiled. "I…" She felt her eyes watered. Why can't her family love each other so openly? Why did they base everything on achievements? Why are their elders such sweet people instead of the cold people hers were? She covered her face before taking a deep breath. "I love it." She smiled.

Sasuke seemed to just tolerate his family but he was so lucky. He had a mother and a father that cared. She grabbed a napkin. "Why are you crying dear?" Mikoto asked.

She shook her head. "I'm so..." She looked at Sasuke. He smirked rubbing her back. "So happy." She nodded, it was just an act and it was ONLY the first day! "C-Can I be excused?" The elders nodded as she got up trying out to run.

Sasuke choked on his water as Madara hit his back. "Ow?"

"You're lucky." He stated before eating his steak.

He closed his eyes. Whatever. "Yeah."

.

.

Hinata walked out the door and discarded her shoes walking along the sand. Feeling the salty air run through her hair. The view was amazing. The moon was placed full in the sky making the ocean glow. The sand was still warm under her bare feet. She picked up her phone**. "Hinata? Hey!"** She smiled hearing Sakura's voice.

"H-Hey…"

"**OMG, are you crying?"**

She nodded. "Y-y-yes!" She sat on the beach. "I a-am…"

"**Why?"** She heard Ino's voice in the background.

"I wish my f-family was like this," She sobbed. "Their n-niceness is so r-real!"

"**Hinata, sweetie stop crying."** Ino voice came through.

"I can't stop!" She shook her head. "They are so w-warm and happy."

She heard footsteps. "Hinata?" She turned to see Mikoto standing there.

"G-Guys I have to go…" She didn't bother hearing anything else before hanging up. "M-Mrs. Uchiha."

She sat down. "Why are you crying?" She rubbed her back.

"I don't have this…" She pointed to the mansion. "None of it…" She rubbed her hands on her dress. "I'm not really even the heiress."

She hugged her. "You'll be fine, darling. You made it this far."

She laughed dryly. "My mother," She looked at her. "She was just like you."

She nodded. "I know. We were like this." She crossed her fingers.

"You knew her?"

She nodded. "One of my last friends." She smiled. "Come back inside? Everyone is going to be worried."

"I just ne-"

"What's wrong with you, dork?" They turned seeing Sasuke walking out. "What's the point of having a phone if you're not going to pick it up?" She looked at her phone: Two Missed Calls.

Mikoto smiled. "I'll leave you to talk."

Before Hinata could protest she was already walking away. She stood wiping her face. "S-Sorry…"

He sighed. "Look, I know you get really emotional sometimes but," He paused seeing her tear up again. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "I just got overly happy and it changed to sadness."

He grabbed her shoulders. "Let's just get through the weekend then you can forget it." She stared at him. She didn't want to forget it. "Alright?"

She nodded. "Play with me?"

He grinned. "Right now."

She smiled. "No, douchebag… play with me. We didn't get to play earlier."

"We are too old for that." She walked along the shore. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm leaving."

"No!" She yelled. "Please?"

He groaned looking at the girl before kicked off his shoes. She smiled was he walked up to her. "What do we do, now?"

"I don't know."

He folded his arms. She started circling him. "Hinata," She splashed around. "Hinata." He turned and she went the opposite direction. "You're so childish."

She laughed. "Does that make you a pedophile?"

He grumbled and caught her waist. She laughed as he picked her up. "You aren't really heavy." She looked down at him. "You're finally tall." She wiggled her toes.

"Okay, put me down."

"Wait… are you afraid of heights?" He asked as her eyes widen. He grinned spinning around. She screamed. "You are!"

She wrapped her legs around him. "Sasuke, stop it." He slid her down until her legs rested at his waist. She panted looking at him. "Sa-" He kissed her. She wanted to stop him. She would just have to break this thing off when they got home because she can't keep it up.

"TOBI THINKS YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE SURPRISE!"

Hinata laughed as Sasuke put her down. She waved at him happily. Sasuke pulled her along.

.

They got back in the house as everyone was standing in the living room. Sasuke's aunt handed them a box. The elders smiled. "I wouldn't call it much of a surprise anymore, huh?" They all laughed holding the same small box. "But it's tradition, so open it up."

Hinata opened her box and there was a necklace with the Uchiha crest hanging from it. On the back of it was a small quote: _Apart divided, Together United, Uchiha-_

"Are you going to cry again?" Sasuke sighed.

She shook her head. "N-No!" She smiled. She watched everyone put theirs on. "Can I put it on?" She asked. He shrugged lacing his around his wrist.

"Very first Hyuuga to wear it," The man grinned. "That makes history." She nodded as he put it on for her. "Nice." She hugged him and he instantly froze. "Uh…" Clearly he wasn't even used to people touching him much less hugging him. He patted her back.

She pulled away. "Thank you." Sasuke walked off to talk to someone, Hinata hadn't paid attention. She just nervously leaned against the wall running her finger of the Uchiha fan crest.

Itachi walked over to her with a frown. "Lying hurts, ne?" He asked.

She bit her lip. "I…I'm sorry."

He pulled her away. "They are going to hate you, you know?" She nodded. "I'm starting to have resentment towards you as we speak."

She nodded. "I understand…"

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "My brother is stupid. He shouldn't have pulled you in this."

"I'm sorry."

He crossed his arms. "How do you feel about him?" She blushed and looked down. He scoffed. "You caught feeling, huh?" She nodded. He patted her head. "Poor thing." She looked up at him.

"Itachi…" She hugged him tightly.

He froze before patting her on the back. "There… there." He said rather awkwardly.

Sasuke popped up. "Hinata?"

She pulled away. "Oh," She smiled at Itachi who returned a small one. "H-Huh?"

He watched her. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy!" She went upstairs taking a shower. She stared at the necklace. "I'm a bitch." She sighed. She was a Hyuuga for Kami's sake! Why was she this damn emotional? She needed to focus on her life anyway. She pulled on her night gown and walked out.

"You were taking too long," He sat up. "I had to take a shower in my cousin's room. You owe me."

"I don't owe you squat!" She smiled sitting on the bed. He grabbed her wrist. "Sasuke, they are next door."

He looked her. "It makes me more excited every time I think about it." He straddled her waist. She felt his hand trail up her thigh. She watched him. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yes. "No." She smiled as he pulled off her night gown. He kissed her neck softly. She looked at the ceiling. Why was she hurting herself? Why did she even feel this way? What was the point? He didn't care so why did she?

She fought down the moan. She had to put her mind elsewhere. Somewhere else than him. He was so stupid! How dare he invite her to meet his family and have her lie to them! How dare he!? Yeah, Hinata make yourself angry! She tuned back into what was happening.

He kissed her. Shit, and it was different this time. She didn't know how it was different but it was. Him touching her was different. What the hell man? Just focus on the main objective! She pulled down his boxers. He grinned saying something in her ear.

It wasn't important. It never really is.

"Hinata…"

She blinked. He stopped. "H-Huh?"

"Are you okay?" She nodded. Stop talking! Talking is the root of all evil. "You sure?" She nodded. "Say something."

"Stop t-talking." She bit out.

"What?"

She rolled them over. He just needed to be quiet and finish this. It was going to be the last time. He grabbed her hips. "S-Sasuke stop it."

His eye twitched. "If you're not into it don't act like it."

"I am!" She said a bit too quickly.

He sat up with her in his lap. "What's wrong with you? You're never this emotional."

She shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it." She kissed him. "P-Please…"

"Hina-"

"Sasuke… I am fine." She pushed him down. "Are you scared?" She smiled. He grinned rolling them over again.

"Oh," He kissed her neck driving him-self into her without warning. She smiled at him and then they locked eyes.

Each had different emotions reflecting back at each other.

What is going on?

.

.

.

**Author Note: I was going to add the events for Saturday into this chapter but that would have been another 2k plus words and BOY is Saturday weird. I'm working on it right now! **

**P.S. I've noticed I think I am just better at dialogue instead of the actually detailing… *sigh* I'm trying… Oh and there's a new poll on my profile. I want to revise one of my old stories because they were SO messed up and I want you guys to choose for me or tell me in a review. I care not!**

**Now tell me what you think? Review, Favorite Follow… and all that jazz! *shimmy out the door***


	7. Thou Shall Not Break Covenant

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: I don't know why I was trying so hard to fit this story in 10-chapters and I realized from a Guest Reviewer that I left a lot of things unanswered so I had to rewrite and add things unto the next few chapters! Thank you hun… whoever you may be! Cha-cha sliiiiiide!**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews short and long, man some have me giggling with happiness others keep me on track of the objective like I previously said so here you go! **

**.**

Chapter 7 – Thou Shall Not Break Covenant

.

.

(Saturday)

The house was completely silently aside from her pounding heart. She sighed wishing she was in her apartment, under the covers, eating cinnamon rolls and drinking sweet tea. Sad reality was she was in the Uchiha's Mansion in Sasuke's old room, on his bed, and helplessly wrapped in his arms. She looked up slightly to see his mouth parted slightly breathing in and out evenly like he didn't have a care in the world.

Well, fuck him.

She moved his arm slowly. She stood up making sure the door was still locked. She looked at the clock 6:45 a.m. She grinned that was her normal time she usually woke up at home. She put on Sasuke's old shirt that was still way too big for her then went to opened the curtain.

The view from the beach was amazing, the water was shimmering and the sun was giving the sky was light blue hue. She opened the door to the balcony and let the cooling wind from the ocean calm her nerves. She sighed. She should have never started this thing with Sasuke. He was bad news and she knew it. SHE KNEW IT. No, Hinata just had to take a risk.

It wasn't anyone else telling her what or whatnot to do. She decided it. She never had fun before and Sasuke; well he was the definition of everything she wanted to be strong, determined… not a disappointment to his father.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and saw two bodies.

Mikoto and Fugaku…

He was smiling with her. She wondered if she would let meet Mr. Right or Mr. I am here for you through everything. She smiled that would be prefect.

Maybe she should give Kiba a try? Hell nah.

"You're up early."

She jumped, or at least thought she jumped out of her skin. Sasuke grinned and leaned against the railing. "Habit…" She mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled. "I am fine."

He crossed his arms and turned to look at the sun rising. "I've always hated it here."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Too many memories…"

She nodded not wanting to pry into something he clearly did not want to talk about. She looked down and his parents were gone. "We should get ready for breakfast."

He groaned. "Today is the picnic."

"Sounds fun," She walked in pulling on sweatpants. "I love finger food. It's like the ultimate lazy food." She giggled taking off her shirt.

"Yeah wel-" The door bust open with Tobi and Itachi.

Hinata covered herself. Tobi covered his face. "Tobi saw NOTHING!"

Sasuke groaned. Itachi sighed talking through the crack in the door. "Mother is calling for breakfast."

"Okay, leave." They closed the door. "I thought the door was locked?"

She pulled on a tank top. "It was!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I hate them."

.

.

.

She giggled at everyone's pajamas! This was adorable! Kiyo and Kyo had matching one-pieces. Mikoto had on this beautiful silk gown. Everyone looked decorated for breakfast even Sasuke had on a pajama suit. She twitched at her sweatpants and simple Yamanaka Flower Shop shirt. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing her glasses.

She looked like a commoner to these people.

She sank in her seat as Itachi came out in a black pajama suit. What kind of breakfast was this? She rubbed her head. She was stressing herself out. _Its breakfast Hinata you're not giving a speech._

She looked over at Itachi. He was chuckling and talking to other people. She looked over at Sasuke who was arguing with Tobi. The elders said a greeting and everyone dived into the food. Hinata just ate some cereal. She wasn't used to fancy eggs or their expensive meat choices. She couldn't even decipher the right cream cheese for her bagel.

Good thing the kids were eating her favorite cereal. She caught eyes as she was eating. "Hina-chan, you're silly the cereal is for the kids!" Kiyo giggled.

"I'm fine…" She chewed her cereal with a blush.

Sasuke looked over. "You don't look well." He touched her wrist and just like that her stomach was trying to refuse her food.

She looked at her bowl of colorful loops before pulling him closer. "I don't… I don't feel so good." She covered her mouth before trying to breathe. "May I be e-excused?"

Mikoto laughed. "You don't have to ask Hi-"

She got up and left the word without another word.

.

.

She was currently bent of the toilet crying from the acidy feeling burning her throat. "Okay…" She stood before she felt queasy again. She held her hair back vomiting her hopes and dreams. Shit she was stressing herself out! She was supposed to be relaxed this was a mini vacation regardless if she was here with Sasuke or not! She flushed the toilet and sighed.

Any time she would stress about something she got sick it was just a matter of time before she was losing her appetite. She stood in front of the mirror. Dammit, even her hair looked shitty.

"What was that?" Sasuke leaned against the doorframe and just like that she was vomiting again. He was making her physically sick. Good going Sasuke!

She wiped her mouth. "You make me sick…"

He frowned. "That's pretty rude."

She shook her head. "You are_ literally_ making me sick…" She mumbled.

"Hinata, that crazy," He grabbed her shoulder and she was throwing up again.

"Get out!" She cried.

"What!" He stumbled back.

She snatched away. "Get out!" She pushed him out the door before flushing the toilet. She clutched her stomach. She remember when she was finally getting over Naruto, of course after he and Ino started dating she would vomit at the mere sound of his voice.

She had to stay away from him for a whole month. She went to the doctor they said it was a 'mental' thing and she needed time.

She almost laughed. Her body was rejecting Sasuke. Well, how was HE going to get through the weekend now? She stood brushing her teeth again.

She opened the door to see him sitting on the bed. "Are… are you okay?" His eyes flickered with an emotion she hadn't seen in them before.

"Just," She sighed. "Just don't touch me…"

He stood. "Maybe you-"

She stepped back. "I don't want to t-throw up a-again…" She cried. "Don't t-touch me!"

Itachi popped in the room. "The others are worried."

"She is throwing up at the sight of me!" Sasuke yelled.

She winced. "The t-touch… just don't touch me."

Itachi laughed. "That is a first," he walked in touching her shoulder. "May I see if your theory is correct?"

She shook her head. "It is… I d-don-" She looked over at Sasuke hand on her wrist. She grabbed the trashcan behind her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She cried.

"What did I do?"

Itachi grinned. "Well, this is interesting."

.

.

.

Hinata rubbed her throat coming down for the picnic apparently they had to drive to another area. She watched the sand slowly sprout grass until that was all she seen. She chose to ride in a different van than Sasuke. She was about to go to sleep before another body sat beside hers. She looked over lazily at Mikoto. "How are you?"

She nodded. "B-Better…"

"You may sit out of the festivities if you aren't feeling well, dear." She rubbed her back. Hinata nodded again feeling like a robot, a sick robot. "You don't think its morning sickness?"

Opal eyes widen at the woman. "Heavens no!"

She felt sick again. Just thinking of him was making her head pound. "You sho-"

"I-I'm n-not…" She sighed. "Whenever I s-stress o-out I g-get sick."

She frowned. "Why are you stressed?" Hinata could have smiled and hugged the woman for being so nice to her like she was her daughter if she didn't remind her so much of Sasuke.

She shook her head. "A number of things b-but r-really I'm fine."

"Not if you're stressed out!" She crossed her arms. "Now Hinata-"

"P-please…" She swallowed the lump that felt like her heart. It was getting worst. "I just n-need to r-relax…"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I-"

She was cut off when Grandma Uchiha popped up. "I dreamt of fishes! I just didn't know why!" She laughed. "I know my oven is out of service."

Hinata winced. "Mother, please she's _stressed._" Mikoto muttered.

"Well, Koto I am telling her-"

Hinata was feeling sicker than ever. She had to swallow her vomit which made her want to vomit even more. She needed Sakura and Ino not this… this was too much. She wasn't supposed to get attached to these people. She was supposed to be here was a friend not their future addition to the family. She let down her window and was hit with the thick scent of grass.

.

.

"I swear all I did was touch her." Sasuke muttered to Itachi. "And she started to throw up."

Itachi grinned. "I might be an Uncle."

"Don't you ever say that again Itachi?" Sasuke gritted out. She once told him that she get sick when she's stressed out. If she comes in contact with whatever is stressing her out she'll get sick at just the sight of it or them. Was he stressing her out?

God, is this how rejection feel?

Oh, how was he going to get through the fucking weekend?

He glared out the window. Was he that heartless?

He closed his eyes. How could he not think about himself? He was making her sick! She had been acting strange ever since he brought her here. Granted, maybe this was a bad idea. Did somewhere deep down, we're talking deep at the very bottom of the lower section down inside he wanted his family to like her? It wasn't a hard thing to do.

And what was last night about? Was she getting tired of him? He felt his body jerk from the van. Was she going to break things off? He gritted his teeth. He would see how today goes… there was no way she was going to leave him and if she did it was because HE let her go.

He didn't know her whole backstory and never cared to hear it. It simply didn't matter but now she was expressing some type of hate towards her own family. He could partly understand why, he hated Neji and her sister was a bitch. He never met her father. He knew her mother died is that why she is getting close to his?

That didn't matter…

Why was she stressed is the real problem at hand!

He watched everyone get off the bus and walking into the park privately reserved for them. The Uchiha had been known for these reunions for almost 88 years. He was quite tired of them now. He saw Hinata get off the bus talking to his aunt. She looked over and paused giving a small wave.

He stomped over much like he child he felt like. "Hinata." She stopped walking and stared at him. _What the hell is your problem? Why am I stressing you out?_ "Are you okay?"

Well that was new.

She chewed her lip. "Y-Yes."

"Am I still making you sick?"

She shrugged. "A bit."

"Why?"

She smiled. "I don't know."

He folded his arms. "I will hug you. I will do it."

She stepped back. "I… please don't." He was such a villain!

He stepped up. "Tell me."

She shook her head taking another step back. "S-Stop it… I hate it." She touched her throat.

"Then let me know."

She gritted her teeth. "You're going to cause a scene."

"I don't give a fuck." He grabbed her wrist pulling her into his chest. "You better not throw up on me." He cupped her face. "What am I doing?"

She tried taking deep breaths. "T-This…"

"This?" He kissed her. She squeaked feeling her stomach churning. She tried pushing him away but he pulled her closer. She felt her eyes close and her will power dissolve. He pushed his hands in her hair hearing her moan after receiving the reaction he wanted he pulled away. "You mean that?"

She nodded against his chest. "I can't d-"

"Shut up." He looked in her eyes. "Just shut up…"

Her face soured. "I have to puke…"

He frowned. "You better not. Control yourself."

She danced in her spot like she had to pee. "L-let me go…"

He grinned kissing her again lightly before he pulled away stuffing his hands in his loose pants. He wagged his index finger. "Never hime."

She stood there hugging herself. "Man, what the hell?"

.

.

Hinata had to admit after sitting out for almost fifteen minutes she was SO bored. Everyone was laughing and running around. Eating and talking, enjoying the beautiful day.

"Here there!" She jumped hearing the sound of a man. She turned to see Tobi wearing a mask. "Did Tobi scare you Hina-chan?"

She smiled. "Indeed."

He grinned. "Tobi knows your little secret!"

She blanched before putting on her poker face. "Hinata doesn't understand Tobi."

Tobi laughed hugging her. "Oh, Hina-chan is talking like Tobi!" Hinata giggled as he put her down. "Tobi does know because Tobi has good ears."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, what's my secret?"

He took off his mask. "Hina-chan isn't really with my cousin!" She tried covering his mouth but he was quick. "It's true, huh? Tobi isn't mad. Tobi's family won't be either Tobi knows because he heard that too."

"You're not…they won't….what are you saying?" She chewed her bottom lip.

He grinned. "Nope. Tobi has an inside source that Sasu-chan has caught feelings for you too."

She blushed. Had he heard her crying on the phones with her friends? He couldn't have! Sasuke told her he isn't as innocent as he seemed. "Don't be ridiculous, Tobi"

He shrugged. "Tobi knows all. Tobi sees all." He pointed behind her. "Look!"

She whipped around seeing nothing "That's not fun…" She trailed off turning back to see he was gone.

Weird dude that Tobi. She mingled a bit before it was all over.

.

.

.

She has was told that Saturday Night's dinner was huge she didn't think it would be any different than Friday night's but she was SO wrong. She didn't speak much to Sasuke after that but she had to say something was they walked into a room with giant wooden doors that opened up to a ballroom.

"This is crazy."

He grinned. "Every year…" He shook his head.

There was a giant crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the cream colored room. The floor was a clear marble color and there was a buffet of food on the right while the large glass table on the left and in the middle she assumed was the dance floor. Even the ceiling was glass showing off the sunset.

"It's beautiful!"

He looked over. "Yeah…" He coughed. "It's called the Glass Room." Well it was named perfectly.

Everyone was in expensive looking dresses and suits. Mikoto had on a flowing ocean blue dress while Fugaku had on a navy three… four piece suit? She was never good with designer clothes. She again felt undress. Her dress was simple, black and had a back out and barely touched her knees. Even the kids had on ball gowns.

"I look stupid."

He turned. "You look beautiful, shut up."

She looked over as he walked away. She walked behind him hating the way her stilettos clicked against the marble. She even put on red lipstick!

"No time for sitting! We shall dance all night! Grab a partner!" Mikoto laughed.

Before she could think properly her arm was snatched up by the Taru guy. "Why hello?"

She smiled. "Hi…"

The piano started playing. She did not have on the right shoes for this but how stupid would she look barefoot? "Ball gowns are so last year… I like you style." He muttered in her ear.

She was in a danger zone. All of these Uchiha had the same thing arrogance, confidence and wicked charm. He dipped her for a few seconds before spinning and just like that she was in another arm. She blinked at the random handsome Uchiha.

"You know, you're too good for him."

Eventually after the fifth guy she was just tuning everything they said out. They were all saying the same thing. After the song changed she felt a tap on her leg. "Hina-chan can we dance, huh?"

Kyo!

"Of course!" She grabbed his smaller hands.

He smiled. "Hina-chan you look very nice."

She thumped his forehead. "You do too."

He blushed. "Thank you…" He grumbled. She winced. He looked down. "Do your feet hurt?"

She nodded. "Terribly"

He let go. "You should rest."

She smiled. "Thank you so much, Kyo." She kissed his cheek leaving him standing there with a deep red kiss on his face and an even deeper blush.

"Hinata," She was getting tired of hearing her name honestly! She turned to see Itachi. "Care for a dance."

She smiled. "I thought you hated me." Seriously, were her feet bleeding? Wait… did Tobi hear her and Itachi's conversation too? She just wanted to talk to him like a normal person.

He took her hand. "Oh, every other day," He smirked leading her back to her doom. She didn't know that he could dance much less be good at it but he was Itachi and his might as well meant: Great at everything. She was flinched feeling his hand rest on her lower back. He pulled her close one last time. "If it were me," He whispered in her ear. "You wouldn't a secret."

Hold the phone! "Ita-"

"Matter of fact you'll be my wife not a fling." Her heart stopped as his breath sent chills down her spine. "I would love every inch of you." He pulled away giving a small bow before walking off.

She stared at his retreating form. What the hell? She turned slamming into Sasuke's chest. Great! "Would yo-"

She almost cried. "My feet hurt so bad."

He grinned. "Take off your shoes."

"Sa-"

"Take them off. The other women did it," He pointed at the abandoned shoes at the table. "Just do it." She sighed taking off her shoes losing about five inches. She walked back to him. "You're so short."

"Shut up."

"That must suck?" He pulled her towards him.

She grinned against his heart. "Not really, bu-" She was cut off when he stepped on her foot. "Owww…"

He stepped back. "I don't know how to dance." Oh, something the Great Sasuke Uchiha can't do?

She wiggled her throbbing toe. "You think? It may be broken…or crushed…oww!"

He grinned and picked her up bridal style. "Hang on."

She flinched as he was spinning around. Not only did she not like being spun off the ground, her heart wasn't in this. "Please put me down…" He did as told. "Stop doing this, alright."

"Doing what?"

"Stop acting like a good guy, stop acting like you care," She stepped back. "Just stop."

He frowned. "I'm being nice."

"Stop it…" She whispered. "I don't know how to handle this." She pointed at him.

"Hin-"

She shook her head. "Let's just get through the weekend and stop this alright?"

"What are you saying…?" He grabbed her shoulders.

She looked down. "I d-don't want to do this anymore… I can't keep pretending." She looked up at him.

"Shut up, okay?"

"No, I shouldn't have come."

He cupped her face. "Just shut up."

"Bristles!" She blurted out as her eyes started to gloss over.

His face twisted. "What?"

She grabbed his hands. "I was trying to figure out the little parts on a toothbrush," She looked into his eyes with a smile. "They are called bristles, crazy huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

She pulled his hands down. "You can tell them I'm a raging bitch. That we argued and I left. You can say whatever you want," She smiled. "But I have to move on, okay?"

"You must be drunk?"

She shook her head letting him go. "No, I feel pretty sober." She stepped back. "I have money so… I'll get home fine. Make me sound horrible, please."

He grabbed her wrist. "Stop it."

She snatched away. "I am." She went to get her shoes before running out.

_Run after her, you idiot! Go! You can do it. _Sasuke stood there watching her disappear. "Whatever…" He turned and walked to the table to get a drink.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oh snap now y'all! Look at that now! Itachi trying to pull the wool over my girl's eyes! Nah son! I can't help man… Itachi is like a delicious ice cream cone, oh mmm… but I'm lactose intolerant so he's no good for me. In the next lifetime…or chapter!**

**Next time we take a look inside of Sasuke's mind. I'm warning you since I already finished it there will be HELLAH flashbacks…**


	8. Carry Me Home

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: Man, I was going to do some random Birthday one-shot for Sasuke but my mind is blank. Like ridiculously blank so for His Birthday I am uploading earlier so… which is kind of messed up because this chapter is not really… happy but Taddaa!**

Chapter 8 – Carry Me Home

.

.

.

She really did want him to chase her. Tell her something make would make her stay. She just wanted him to maybe… tell her that he felt some type of way. This wasn't her JUST discovering her feelings was it? This was just the breaking point. She wiped her face packing up her things.

She was a sweet girl.

She had always been. She was the type of girl that fell in love and settled down. She was _that_ type of girl. The kind that went to school, got a mundane ass job, found a decent husband and had a few kids. Not this, not this free spirit that just be with a person without being _with_ them.

She couldn't even call Sasuke a friend.

She knew the basics about him. Nothing more, nothing less. She called a cab not bothering to change. She wanted to feel the sad raccoon she looked like. She grabbed her bags and went out the door. Everyone was in the ballroom. She almost smiled at the fresh air.

She needed it too.

"You're leaving?"

She turned to see Kyo. She nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"Why?" He clutched his tie tears brimming his eyes.

She shook her head. "I have t-to g-go home."

"It's n-not time yet…" She nodded slowly as he ran to her. "I'm going to miss you, Hina-chan."

She hugged him. "I'll miss you too," She kissed his forehead. "You didn't see me, okay?"

He wiped his face. "Will you come back?"

She shrugged letting tears spill over. "I d-don't know, I really don't."

He nodded. "I think I u-understand… bye Hina."

She ruffled his hair. "Bye Kyo..."

She turned to the taxi and part of her wanted Sasuke to be standing there leaning against the door with his arms crossed and that stupid smirk telling her that she was stupid then pick her up taking her up stairs making her regret ever making the decision to leave him. He wasn't. She bit her lip and opened the door. "Where to?"

She looked out the window at Kyo. "Oh…uh…Konoha."

He turned. "That's going to be almost three hundred dollars!"

She nodded. "I have it."

He nodded. "Well, alright it's out my district but you look pretty messed up so I'll do this for you." He probably needed the money too.

She smiled. "T-Thank you so much."

His name was Iruka. She told this stranger all of her problems. Hell, she wouldn't see him again. He grinned. "Well, Ms. Hinata like the old saying goes… if you love something let it go if it returns then it's yours to keep but if not…"

"Then at least you'll know." She smiled.

.

.

.

"Ino, do you think it's too pink?"

Ino looked at her pink haired friend. "You're natural hair color is pink and that was too much." She smacked her teeth. "And what's the different between your normal 'Rose Pink' and 'Bubblegum Pink'"

She flipped her bubblegum hair. "The shades, haters don't understand."

"As I-" They paused hearing the doorbell echo throughout the apartment. She got up and opened the door. "Hinata?" Sakura ran to the door.

She was still wearing the black dress, eyes were bloodshot and makeup running. She was barefooted holding her suitcases. "Hi guys."

"Oh Hina…" They hugged her as she broke down in their arms.

.

.

.

(Sunday – Evening)

"Wait… I am not understanding this." Mikoto followed Sasuke was he packed up. Half of the family was already gone. "I thought everything was fine."

He looked at her. "No, it wasn't."

She frowned. "You didn't follow her?"

He slammed his hands on the nightstand. "Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you? Sasuke that is your-"

"We just sleep together."

Mikoto shook her head. "No, No I know that kind of relationship when I see it."

"Well you saw it," He shrugged her out the way.

"No! I saw the way you act with her!"

Sasuke grabbed some of his old shirts. "It was just that, mother an act. A very nicely put together play."

"If that's the act then why are you hurting?"

"I'm not. There are plenty of girls out there who would fight each other for me."

She frowned. "Now stop that ignorance."

"Stop what? We met each other through Naruto and his girlfriend, I tried getting her attention for almost three months and then… well then she gave me a chance. Our third date was a group one we went to a club and got so hammered. We had sex and then again that morning."

"Sasuke…"

"I told her 'you know, that was great we should do it again' and she said 'I couldn't agree more. No emotions, alright?"

She frowned. "Sasuke just shut up!"

He zipped up his bag. "There was this one time I had almost said 'I love you'…I almost did, can you believe it? Me? Saying it first but then I remembered her words." He shrugged. "I'm fine with it. I didn't want anything but her body."

"Listen to me!"

Sasuke grabbed his bags walking up to her. "What?"

She grabbed his chin. "Stop being a jackass for a moment. You wouldn't and have never bring a girl home with you if you didn't like her. So stop it."

He kissed her forehead. "Love you mom. See you next year."

She grabbed his arm. "I also think you should visit more."

He laughed. "I hate it here, you know that."

"Forgive and forget, Sasuke. It was so long ago!" She frowned. "Stop holding grudges."

"I'll see you next year." He didn't bother talking to anyone else. He walked to his car gritting his teeth before pulling off.

.

.

2 weeks later

Hinata pulled up to the Uchiha apartment-house-condo thing. She gripped the steering wheel. She clutched the spare key Sasuke given her some time ago. She didn't see any of their cars in the driveway then started to thank Kami for her stroke of luck!

She did NOT want to see Sasuke and didn't quite understand Itachi's motives.

She just came to get her things, not talk or anything.

She got out the car and walked quickly to the front door. She unlocked the door and went to disarm the system… which was already disarmed.

They never kept their house unarmed. She sighed clutching her bag. She didn't realize how much stuff she randomly left over here until she was at home and couldn't find one hairbrush! She even left shoes over here.

She peeped down the hallway and into Sasuke's room. It was completely empty. She walked to the dresser grabbing her lotions and perfumes.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned slowly to the eldest Uchiha and frankly that didn't calm her down any! He stood there in black pajama pants and nothing else. He was GLISTENING, seriously! Water was sliding down his body some collected in his navel before disappearing in his pants. She blinked.

"I c-came to get my things."

He walked in the room then she realized his hair was hanging freely barely brushing his collar. Had he always looked like this? His eyes were deep crimson and feel like something…very lustful. She knew that because Sasuke's eyes were like that 24/7.

"With the spare key?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Give it to me." He extended his hand. She tossed it for good measure. She didn't want to be anywhere near Itachi. The damn shock he gave her was more sinful than anything she ever experienced. She went back to picking up her things. "Hinata…"

She looked up. "Mm."

He walked to her. "You don't have to do this…" She froze when his hands landed on her shoulder. "My offer still stands."

Was that Axe flooding her scents? Axe was like her catnip. She really needed to go. "I d-didn't know it was an offer."

He chuckled sending vibrations down her body before pushing her hair out the way. She looked in the mirror in front of them. "Honestly, who do you think taught Sasuke everything he knows?"

She swallowed her heart. "I-Itachi-kun I really should hurry."

He looked in the mirror breathing over her neck like some type of vampire. "Sasuke won't be coming home until later today. He said he needed a vacation from that vacation."

She nodded quickly. "Oh, okay… I should still go."

He rubbed her shoulders. "I'll give you a sneak peak."

She shook her head feeling something wet touch her neck. She was almost scared to look in the mirror and when she did it was his tongue trailing up her neck before his lips sucked on the skin under her ear. She gritted her teeth and turned around. "Itachi, Sasuke is your b-brother and this is wrong! I w-was with Sasuke a-and I'm not that kind of g-"

He crashed his lips on her. She squeaked. _You better not give in, Hinata. Just breath through your… your what are you doing!? Hinata! _She rested her hands on his board shoulders absently playing his soft angel like hair. He smirked against her lips. "Let me show you how you should be treated…" He muttered.

She pushed him away. "I-Itachi I can't…"

He flipped his hair from his shoulder. "Because of my foolish little brother?"

She nodded slowly. "Everything is really confusing a-and I just can't…"

"Fine," He walked up to her holding the spare key trailing it down her neck to her collar and slipped it in her shirt. "Keep it then." He walked to the door.

"W-Wait Itachi!" She squeaked.

He turned. "Mm."

"What did your family say?"

He smirked against the doorframe. "Nothing because they don't know… besides my mother, Tobi and myself."

She nodded. "Oh…"

He sighed. "Hurry up before I come back and refuse to stop." He walked down the hall. She cursed herself. Dammit Itachi!

.

.

.

He got home and placed his things down before going into the fridge and grabbing a beer. He ran a hand through his hair. "Cheers…" He muttered to himself. She is just a girl and he was going to bounce back. "I'll get drunk today and go out tomorrow." He smirked to himself. "I feel free…" He laughed walking into his room.

.

Three weeks later

.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! COME ON MAN!" Naruto knocked on the door. He rubbed his temples and saw Itachi pull up. "Oh man, can you open the door! Sasuke has been locked up in there and he changed the locks again."

Itachi handed him a spare key.

Naruto grinned opening the door and checking the living room and kitchen. No signs of life there besides two suitcases. He went to bedroom and opened the door. "Awh man, Sasuke…"

Sasuke was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Go away." His voice was raspy. He turned on his side. Naruto turned off the old R&B music coming from the stereo. "Turn it back on."

"This is just sad man." Naruto looked at the beer bottles lined up neatly around his bed. "Dude, when is the last time you showered? Are those the same clothes when you got home?!" He rubbed his nose. "Have you died? That's what it smells like."

"Fuck you." Sasuke rolled over on his face. "Just leave me alone."

"As your best friend I can't allow you to wallow in your own filth."

The Uchiha pushed himself. He had grown a stubbly beard and eyes were dull. "Look at what she did to me?" He laughed. "I can't seem to leave the house."

"What you talking about Hinata?"

He opened a beer and nodded. "She's such a bitch, you know?" He looked over. "Leaves in the middle of the ball like that chick in the book…"

"You mean Cinderella?"

He nodded. "Yes. Gives me permission to burn her name in my family's eyes and I didn't do it." He put the bottle to his lips. "At first…I swear I didn't give a shit."

Naruto laughed. "What happened?"

He grinned. "I saw her with Kiba THE NEXT DAY!" He threw the bottle of the floor. "She was laughing, leaning on him, showing him a real good time." He sighed. "And she looked at me…"

"And what…"

"She gave me a small smile, tucked her hair behind her ear and turned back to Kiba."

"Did she look happy?"

He nodded. "On clouds… so I tried sleeping with another girl. It just didn't do it for me."

The blond rubbed his friend's back awkwardly. "You can't stay here man…"

He closed his eyes. "Is this how it feels? When you and Ino fight?" He opened his eyes to blue ones. "How do you feel?"

He rubbed his neck. "After the initial fear, pretty much empty and wrong my heart actually starts to hurt. It's weird because doctors can't help that kind of pain…"

"This is why I refrain from relationships," He looked at his phone 34 Missed Calls, 78 Unread Messages and 14 Unread Emails none of them from her. "See, even faking one is shitty."

Naruto stood. "But that's what you get thinking you're invincible. You're a human with emotions." He opened up the curtain causing the man to grimace. "Maybe you just need closure, you know?"

"What the hell is closure?"

And then it dawned on Naruto that Sasuke truly did not know anything about relationships or heartbreak. As a kid he got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it and now he is actually lost. He looked at his lifeless friend. He didn't even understand coping.

This was just sad.

"Like when you talk to them one last time to see where you stand or if you even stand. You get it all out and then you walk away to start your life over."

Sasuke nodded. "I want that." He closed his eyes. "How do I get this… closure?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Okay, first take a shower… maybe three," He grinned. "I'll make some calls and we will see about your closure."

"See about it? I want it."

He sighed. "It's not about what you 'want' it's about what you 'need'… gee how were you raised?"

Sasuke smirked. "Shitty."

"I see. Go shower put on real clothes."

.

.

He moved to get off the bed. "Shit…"

.

"_Okay, Okay look it's really easy!" She pointed at the book. He grinned. "Sasuke are you paying attention? This is a big test!"_

"_I'm going to pass studying or not" He kissed her shoulder._

_She smiled. "Stop it, I need to study then!" _

_He sighed. "You came to my house to study," She nodded. "In my room," She shrugged. "On my bed?"_

"_Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything!"_

_He pushed her down. "You knew this was going to happen."_

_She frowned. "Stuuudy!" She tried pushing his chest until he kissed her neck. "St-Stuuu-," She moaned. "Sasuke, seriously!" He pushed his hand under her shirt._

"_You're trying to resist me but your back is arching…" He kissed her collar._

"_My body is stupid." She grumbled._

_He shook his head. "It's an absolute masterpiece…"_

_She grinned pushing him. "Look but don't touch!"_

"_I'm a hands-on learner…" He rested his hand on her thigh._

"_Fine." She frowned._

_His lip curved up. "Fine?"_

_She nodded. "There's a pencil. It's the only wood I'm going to be dealing with today."_

_He chuckled. "Kami but I lo-" he paused. "I look so adorable today can't you just… take a break?" He nudged her._

_She glanced at him. "You look even more adorable focused on your work."_

_He kissed her neck. "Oh, I can show you how focused I can be…" _

"_I'm never going to focus here, ne?"_

"_Nun-un."_

_She sighed kissing him back. "Fine."_

"_Fine?" He grinned._

_She smiled. "Shut up before I change my mind."_

_He straddled her. "Yes ma'am."_

.

He groaned and got in the shower. Great now he was reminiscing again! He turned on the water letting the heat consume him.

.

_She pushed him against the shower walls. "Ne, I got soap in my eye!" She whined. He grabbed a wash cloth. "Get it. Get it!" She danced around._

"_Stand still, woman." He wiped her eye. "Better?"_

_She nodded. "That killed the mood, uh?"_

_He stared at her. "You're in my shower naked. How is that ever a mood killer?" He pushed her against the wall. "Cold, huh?"_

_She nodded. "You're a jerk."_

"_Oh, shut up" He chuckled kissing her roughly as she wrapped her limbs around him. "Great, now I have soap in my eye."_

_She laughed. "Idiot." Wiping his eyes carefully._

_._

He sighed scrubbing his skin until it almost burned before stepping out grabbing a towel.

.

"_You know, you're going to ruin my body for my husband." She dried her hair._

"_How is that my problem?"_

_She scoffed. "It's mine!"_

_He nodded. "Exactly."_

_She sighed. "I'm just wasting away…" _

"_You have a good twenty years left maybe less if you have a kid." He walked out the bathroom. "Me, I have a long while…"_

_She laughed. "Un-huh, not with your performance lately."_

_He froze in his tracks. "What did you say?"_

"_You heard me." She walked out._

_He grabbed her before throwing her on the bed. "You feel that way?"_

_She squeaked. "I thought you didn't hear me."_

_He grinned. "I have selective hearing."_

_._

He went to his closet. "Stop thinking, Uchiha just stop." He pulled out a shirt and some jeans. "Why do these look so familiar?"

.

"_You ruined my dress!" She held up the ripped dress._

"_I guess I did but it's your fault."_

"_How?"_

"_Stop buying such cheap material."_

_She pushed him into the closet doors. "You're a dick!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Let me go!" She growled when he picked her up and putting her behind him. He silently went into the closet throwing her a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "I can't wear this."_

"_Then walk around naked. I ripped your bra and things too."_

_She gawked. "You're an animal."_

_He shrugged. "I'll be that."_

_She put on the sweatpants that barely hung on her hips and put on the shirt. She went to button it. He grabbed her hands. "What?"_

"_Don't… don't button it right now."_

_She grinned. "You owe me."_

_He nodded. "What do you want?"_

_She walked out the room. "You'll figure it out."_

_. _

"You aren't succeeding!" He growled at himself. "She's with Kiba now…" He rolled his eyes. Who was Kiba? A touchy 'friend' of hers.

.

"_What the hell was that?!" She yelled coming into the apartment. He rubbed his neck trying to focus on not going back to the club and pounding Kiba right in his face. She pushed him. "What was that? How dare you embarrass me like that in front of everyone!? In front of him!"_

_He turned around. "Did you see the way he was touching you?"_

_She scoffed. "He is just my friend."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well he doesn't think so."_

"_Fuck you. I'm leaving," She groaned forgetting he picked her up. "Take me home."_

_He turned. "No."_

_She frowned. "And why not?"_

"_You must understand something, Hinata." He grinned pushing her against the wall. "I don't share. I will not start sharing."_

"_You're a brat."_

_He pushed up her dress. "I can admit that." He bit her neck causing her to wince. "You're mine, okay?"_

"_I'm not your possession." She watched him squat._

_He pulled down her underwear. "Yes, you are…" He kissed her thigh. She groaned. "You're all mine."_

"_I'm n-not…" He stood pushing her down the wall by her shoulders. "The floor?"_

"_I can't make it to my room." He parted her legs sending kissing up her thigh._

_She whined. "I'm mad at y-." She moaned grabbing a fist full of his hair. "I'm m-mad…" He put her legs on his shoulders causing her to shudder. "I-I'm…" Her back arched. "I…" She sighed harshly._

_He came up. "You're what?"_

_She shook her head putting her hands through her hair. "H-Huh?" She panted._

_He bit her neck hard again. "You're what?" He is such a sadist!_

_She squeaked. "Y-Yours…" She frowned at herself. How dare she be this weak!?_

_He pulled her up. "I thought so, come on." _

_She sighed. "I h-hate you." He couldn't fight the smirk. _

.

He sighed almost tripping over the beer bottles. Itachi walked out of his room. "Where's Naruto?"

"He stepped outside." He sighed. "You need to find her and soon before that snitch fills my place." He walked down the hall before pausing. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

He stared at him for a moment with a grin. "Foolish little brother…" He walked into his room.

Sasuke mocked him silently going into the kitchen.

.

_She sat on the counter eating a strawberry. "What's your favorite fruit?"_

"_Tomato."_

_Her face soured. "No, you aren't one of those people who consider tomatoes a fruit!"_

_He walked up to her resting his elbows on her thighs. "Are you not?"_

"_Heavens no! If that be the case anything with the seeds are fruits… then cucumbers are fruits too."_

_He sighed. "It's a fruit don't fight science."_

_She shook her head. "Nun-uh! It's not a fruit if it is it's like the ugly step-daughter."_

_He dipped another strawberry in chocolate. "Just eat it and shut up."_

_She grinned taking it. "Someone pretty defensive about his stupid vegetable?"_

_He shrugged. "Just proves you're ignorant to facts."_

_She scoffed. "Facts," She bit into the fruit. "Facts once told me Pluto was a planet and now it's not."_

"_That's so unladylike." He muttered._

_She covered her mouth. "Sorry…" She giggled. "It's good though. Are you trying to fatten me up?"_

"_Not my intention." He handed her a caramel dip apple. "Eat this…"_

_She smiled taking it. "You're so weird."_

_He shrugged. "Again, not my intention."_

"_What are your intentions?"_

_He kissed her deeply. "Don't worry about that," He handed her a pineapple. "Go on…" She popped it in her mouth. "How does that taste?"_

"_So good!" He handed her a piece of Kiwi. "Allegric…" She turned away._

_He nodded. "There we go."_

"_Whaaa?"_

_He smirked. "Here," He handed her an orange._

.

He smirked at the thought. He needed to find Naruto before he could remember another thing. He walked towards the door.

_._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm leaving!" She got her things._

"_Why?"_

"_You're acting… aargh!"_

_He grabbed her arm. "Stop it."_

_She snatched her arm away. "Stop grabbing me!" She rubbed her temple. "Call my name. Just say it! You don't have to grab me. I swear Sasuke I have ears a-" He swallowed her mouths pushing her into the door._

"_Just shut the fuck up, okay?" He kissed her again. "Okay, do that for me?"_

_She pushed him. "You can't boss me around. I am not your slave."_

_He nodded. "Yes because slaves wouldn't fight as much as you."_

_She grabbed the door knob. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "L-Let me go!" He carried her into the living room._

"_Calm down." He took her keys. "Or you'll never leave."_

_She sat up. "Now that's a threat." She huffed._

_He threw the keys over his shoulder. "Kami, you're so hot when you're angry."_

.

He opened the door to see Naruto frowning against his phone. "Ino, baby, come on… all he wants to do is talk-" He groaned. "We all know Hinata doesn't like him it's Kiba! He smells like wet poodles!" He gave his friend a 'thumbs up' before sighing. "That doesn't mean she likes him. This man is dying! Are you going to be the one that kills him Ino? Hmm?"

Sasuke could her screaming 'YES!' in the phone.

"Give me the phone." Sasuke snatched it out of his hand. "Ino."

"**Kami, what do you want?"**

He sighed. "Just tell me… how is she?"

"**Great…"**

"Is she there?"

She smacked her teeth**. "No, look Sasuke yeah I get it. You're heartbroken but you didn't see her when she came knocking at my door after being with you for two days! Two! She came home crying her eyes out! I never have seen her like that… ever!"**

"I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"**You're sorry? That's it. You hav-"**

"Tell me what to say then!" He yelled. "Tell me since everyone knows more than me just tell me?"

She paused. **"Just leave her alone."**

"I can't…" He grumbled. "I've tried but I need whatever Naruto is calling… closure."

"**What for? You weren't dating her."** She sighed. **"If you're a real man you'll do it face to face but I swear if you hurt her again I will break anything I can get my hands on."**

He gave a dry laugh. "Yeah right."

She smacked her teeth. **"Give the phone back to my boo."**

"Hn." He handed the phone back before walking off.

Naruto almost dropped the phone. "Where are you going?!"

He turned. "To make something happen!"

Naruto grinned. "That's my boy!"

.

.

.

**Author Note: What's going to happen? I am just a sucker for Itachi and Hinata… it's like that really served NO purpose what so ever but for my enjoyment of Itachi being the sexy beast he is. Oi, but this is a SasuHina and their smut couldn't blow up... *light bulb!* I might do a story for them! *sigh* Review my loves!**

**P.S.: Happy birthday Sasuke!**

**P.P.S.: Please don't forget to vote!**


	9. Make Something Happen

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: When I tell you some of y'all make me laugh reading the reviews… whoo! OMG I had everything typed out then I click 'Don't Save' if you only could see the look on my already sleep deprived face but I will finish this chapter up tonight because I love you guys.**

Chapter 9 – Make Something Happen!

.

_She sat on the opposite end of the couch sipping her hot chocolate. His face was of contentment. She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Sasuke?"_

"_Mm." He looked over lazily. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head bringing her mug back up to her lips. "Just tell me."_

_She looked down in her cup at the swirling steam. "I'll tell you later." She mumbled pulling her sweatshirt over her knees._

"_I want to know now."_

_She looked up at him. His eyes were focused in on her now. She brought her hand over her head pulling her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not even…" She gripped the cup. "I think…"_

_He leaned forward rotating his wrist for her to continue. "What?"_

_She put her cup down. "I think… there's…" She brought her palm to her mouth shaking her head. "I…" She took a deep breath. "My massacre didn't come…" She watched him closely._

"_What are you trying to say?" His voice didn't rise or fall. His face didn't twist or turn. His onyx eyes just burned her._

_She looked up. "You know what I'm trying to say."_

_He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure?"_

_She shook her head. "No."_

_His eyes widen slightly before returning to normal. "Have you tested yourself?"_

"_No."_

_He gritted his teeth. "What have you done?"_

_She slapped her hands on her lap with an annoyed smile. "Slept with you."_

_He fought the twitch of his lip. "Don't you think you should test yourself?"_

_She nodded. "I do."_

"_Then why haven't you?" He voice was still flat. He was really good at this._

_She wrung her hands. "I'm scared. I have them… I just didn't want to be alone."_

_This time his eye twitched. "You have them with you."_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

"_Right now?" He pointed down to show emphasis._

"_Yeah, yes!" She frowned. _

"_You want me to be there… here?"_

_She nodded. "It's your fault anyway."_

_He raised his hand. "Last time I checked it took two to create a…" He nodded. "You know?"_

"_Baby." She spoke. "You mean a baby. Are you afraid to say it?"_

_His eyes narrowed at her. "Let's just take the test," She grabbed her tote bag. "So I can see if I have to kick you out or not."_

"_Sasuke!"_

_He looked at her. "What?"_

_She frowned. "Why would you say that?!" She pushed him. "How…" She looked down. "I…"_

_He patted her head. "Hey, I was joking."_

_She looked up. "Seriously?"_

_He shrugged. "Depends how I feel." She pushed him again. "Joking, just kidding."_

"_Stop it." She muttered walking into his room. She sat on the bed handing him the box. "Read it."_

_He frowned holding it. "Why do I have to read it?"_

_She groaned. "I get sick just holding the box." He sat on the bed reading the directions quietly. "No, speak up." She poked him._

_He sighed. "Basically, one line means negative and two lines means positive. Best results take multiple."_

"_I got four more."_

_His eye twitched. "I'm getting sick."_

_She fanned her face dramatically. "S-Stop it! I'm going to cry!"_

"_You? I'm about to cry." He muttered._

_She punched him. "You're so unsupportive!"_

_He sighed. "Inwardly, I'm supporting you inwardly."_

_She sighed. "What if it's positive?"_

_He crossed his arms. "I'm shipping you off to the next three cities over." He saw her face fall even more. "Kidding," She wiped her face. "Hey, whatever happens just happens. I… will be there for you or whatever." He looked away._

_She smiled. "Really?"_

"_Don't get weird just take the tests." She nodded walking into the bathroom pulling down her underwear. "Close the door!"_

"_No!" She shouted from her seat on the toilet. _

"_I don't want to see that! Do you want me to be un-attracted to you?"_

_She pouted. "You'll be attracted to me even if I covered in shit."_

"_That's gross and weird." He laid back on the bed._

"_No watch!"_

"_No!" He covered his face. This woman was just crazy. "You really know how to pick them, ne Sasuke?" He questioned himself._

"_You said you'll be there!" She yelled._

"_Not on the toilet!" _

_She sniffled. "Saaasuke!"_

_He sat up. "Fine, burn all the sexiness out of my head!"_

_She giggled. After she got done they sat on the bed. Hinata was wringing her hands and Sasuke was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. "How can you be so calm?" She muttered._

"_I'm just surprised it took this long."_

_She closed her eyes. "Maybe this is a sign, you know?"_

_His eyes opened half way. "A sign of what?"_

_She chewed on her lip. "That we shouldn't keep doing this…"_

"_Nonsense…" He looked at his watch. "It's time."_

_They walked into the bathroom. "This is gross."_

_She sighed. "What does yours say?"_

_He shrugged. "I got two negatives."_

_She looked at hers. "Me too…" She looked at him. "Aaah!" She covered her face feeling tears run down her face._

"_What? Why are you crying now?" He threw them in the trash._

"_I'm happy!" She did a little cabbage-patch dance. "That would have been HORRIBLE!" She gawked._

_He smirked. "Yay."_

"_Aren't you happy?" She asked._

"_Inwardly, I am throwing myself a party." He grabbed her shoulders. "We should celebrate."_

_She stepped back. "No way! That was a stroke of luck!"_

_He nodded. "Well I want a stroke of fuc-"_

"_Sasuke!" She walked in the bedroom. "We have to be careful! Very, very careful."_

"_Even if it did happen my genes would be dominate so the kid would have been good-looking."_

_She tapped her chin. "I really think you just insulted me."_

_He grabbed her waist. "We'll be careful. That could have ruined your body…ew."_

"_Jerk…" He turned her around. "Stupid…" He kissed her._

"_Un-huh" She kissed him back._

.

.

Honestly, he didn't know whether to be ecstatic or what. He sighed. If it had happened who better than a woman that loved kids, taught them and could hold her own. Then again, he was jumping for joy, in his head. He was known to overreact to things.

.

_He looked over at the bag of painkillers, Reese Cups and Cinnamon rolls… "I have everything?" He checked again. "I should have brought a movie. Girls like that sappy shit." _

_He glared at her apartment. "She owes me for this!" He growled touching his door handle. "Sasuke, get out you douchebag!" He groaned._

"_She sounded like she was dying…" He froze. "Was she bleeding to death?" He opened up the car door and ran to her apartment. "Shit, forgot the shit!" He ran back to the car. "Okay, Uchiha calm down."_

_He took a deep breath. "Alright just be cool as fuck!" He nodded walking up to her door and rang the doorbell. He shifted on his foot. "She might be dead…"_

_The door opened with her looking like a sad puppy. He couldn't fight the smirk. "I got your crack."_

.

.

.

He pulled in front of her apartment biting his nails. "What am I waiting for?" He closed his eyes. He remembered how hard he worked to even get her to go out with him. It would him almost the WHOLE summer!

.

_Almost 2 years ago_

_She walked out of the store walking to her car. "Princess!"_

"_Awh shit…" She whispered turning to see Sasuke run up to her. "Hi…" She put her bags in the car._

_He ran a hand through his hair before licking his lips. She mentally laughed. Is that what he uses to get girls? "You rejected me a total of 46 times."_

_She sighed. "Well… it's 47 today."_

_He groaned. "Am I that repulsive to you?"_

_She stared at him before nodding quickly. "Pretty much."_

_He laughed. "You were supposed to say something nice… I get you not to stutter and you're a new person."_

"_Not really. I just don't like you." She looked at her watch. "I have to go, seriously."_

_He grabbed her wrist. "That kiss forty-seven days ago is fading…I can barely feel it anymore."_

_She looked at his hands that were making small circles on her hips to the stupid look on his face. "You tricked me into kissing you. That's good." She smacked his away from her._

_He rubbed his temples. "You are the most infuriating woman I ever met!" She stared at him blankly. "And for some reason… because of that reason I can't get you out of my mind."_

_She shifted on her hip. "How many girls have you told that to?"_

_He rubbed his neck. "One-" She turned. "You… I… You've rejected me for a lifetime, princess."_

_She sighed turning to him. "My name is Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga and I do not want anything to do with you!" She threw her hands in the air. "I swear it's like you don't understand what no means. I'm leaving." She walked to the other side. He followed her around. "Wh-"_

_He cupped her face. "Shut up…" _

"_Hey-" _

_He pressed his lips to hers at first she didn't response and it seemed like she was never going to. She didn't push him anyway either. He stepped closer pressing their bodies together as his hands moved from her cheeks to her neck._

_Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she mocked him softly. He almost smirked if he wasn't so focused. She rested her hands on his shoulders. He deepened the kiss until he heard a moan. She seemed freaked out by her own noise because she pushed him away. "Kami, what do you want?" She hissed._

"_A date. A real official date." He smirked closing the distance again._

_She sighed. "If I go on a date with you will you leave me alone?"_

_He shrugged. "Depends if it goes well or not…"_

_She closed her eyes trying to think until she felt lips brushing against her. "Fine!"_

_He pulled away. "Fine?"_

_She nodded. "I have to go now." She got in her car. He leaned over. She rolled her lilac orbs at him. "What now?"_

_He shrugged. "You won't regret it…Hi-na-ta…" He watched her blush. He tapped the car. "I'll text you the information."_

_She smiled. "Cool I changed my number," She watched his eyes widen before she drove off. She giggled seeing him in the rear view mirror stomping off. "He is a good kisser." She mumbled absently to herself._

.

.

.

He sighed. He took her to the summer amusement park. Everything was perfect that night. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek afterwards, voluntarily. The second date he took her to a five-star restaurant but they end up arguing the whole time, that was pretty fun too until the end when she stormed out of his car and refused to talk to him.. for three weeks.

He refused to cave first.

He did and was utterly ashamed of himself.

The third date… well it wasn't a date more a gathering with a lot of other people and he saw sitting there so he simple seized the moment. It was a party… for Ino's birthday? He really couldn't remember. That's when it all started.

All he remembered was waking up next to her. He could get used to that… and he did.

_._

_She groaned. "What the hell?" She rolled over seeing onyx eyes staring back at her before screaming. "What happened?!" She looked down at her naked body. "You took advantage of me?"_

_He yawned. "I would never."_

_She narrowed her eyes poking him in his…well-toned chest. "You would." He grinned. She gasped pushing him before he grabbed her wrist._

"_Let me go."_

_He sighed rolling on her. "If it makes you feel any better I can't remember anything," He shrugged. "I'm pretty depressed about it." He kissed her neck._

"_I'm grateful!" She squirmed then blinked seeming to calm down. "You have a lip ring?" She touched the black orb under his lip._

"_Oh yeah… got it a while back. I don't normally wear it unless I'm going out…" He trailed off noticing she wasn't paying attention. "Do you like it?" _

_She blinked. "Oh…uh, yeah I've always wanted one."_

_He kissed her chin. "Don't do that to such a beautiful face."_

_She sighed. "I don't know if you're super corny or extra cheesy."_

"_Pretty sure it's the same thing." He grinned._

_She sighed rubbing her face. "I want to leave now. You got what you wanted can I just go?"_

_He sighed. "You assume I'm that kind of guy?"_

_She pushed herself up on one elbow. "I know you're that type of guy." He kissed her shoulder. "Ne, Sasuke…" She sighed._

"_Let's do it again…" He stared at her._

"_Why?" She frowned._

_He straddled her waist. "It's a shame how you resist me, seriously." He smirked. "It only makes me want you more, you know?"_

_She shrugged. "Fine."_

_His character broke. "F-Fine?"_

_She nodded. "Why not? Faster you get done faster I can just go."_

_He shook his head. "You will find anyway to ruin the mood, huh?" She nodded happily. "I'm not easily swayed, princess." He grinned darkly._

_After they finished Sasuke couldn't help but grin. "We should do that more often."_

_She covered her face. "Un-huh…" She sighed happily._

_He turned over. "So you agree?"_

_She turned towards him. "You don't have a secret girlfriend, wife, or fiancée right?"_

"_Ugh, no." He sat up._

_She pushed her up. "I guess so…"_

"_You guess so?"_

_She smiled. "Why do you always repeat me?"_

_He shrugged. "Do I?"_

"_Do you?" She closed her eyes. "No emotions… it gets too awkward after that."_

_He nodded. "Where have you been all my life?" He pushed her down._

_._

He snickered. "I'm so fucking cool." He sighed. "I really have to stop talking to myself. "I remember when she caught me."

.

_She popped out the bathroom walking into the kitchen. Sasuke was leaning against the island looking at nothing really. "It could be a lot worse…" He muttered._

_She looked around. Was he seriously talking to himself?_

"_Yeah, it could. I'm overreacting as usual." He sighed. "But I should keep my eyes out for it." He stood up straight. "Hell yeah."_

_She stepped out. "Sasuke?"_

_He whipped around. "Huh?"_

_She scratched her cheek. "You were talking to yourself."_

_He nodded. "Who understands me better than me?"_

_She nodded. Good point. "It was kind of creepy though." He grinned walking up to her. "Sasuke…"_

"_Mm…"_

"_Are you crazy?"_

_He laughed. "Only on weekdays."_

"_But it's Saturday."_

_He shrugged. "I could be crazy." He kissed her. "I don't hurt myself."_

_She stepped back pushing her hair out of the way revealing a rather large red bruise on her neck. "You hurt me."_

"_Mm… maybe I'm a sadist. But admit it you liked it." He kissed the bruise making her shudder. "Maybe you're a masochist?"_

_She grinned walking away. "Maybe I am…"_

_._

He sighed getting out the car. "It's time."

_Ding Dong_

She sighed putting it down. "Who the hell is this?" She walked to the door. Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe. She covered her mouth.

He pushed himself up. "Hi…"

She chewed on her lip. "Hey…"

He nodded. "You left this." He handed her a purple toothbrush. "I… that's pretty gross." He sighed. "Can I come in?"

She frowned. "Why?"

He rubbed his face. "Naruto was babbling on about something called 'closure'… do you know of it?"

She nodded. "I do."

He smirked. "I can I get some of it…please." Was he seriously asking for closure like a cup of sugar?

She looked down. "I really don't want to talk to you." She grabbed the door knob.

"Please…" He muttered before he stepped back into character. His hand went to his hip and point accusingly at her. "Like how dare you?"

She scoffed. "How dare I? How dare you?"

He pushed himself in before closing the door. "What did I do?"

She gawked. "I didn't let you in!"

He shrugged. "Answer me."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have to answer anything. I don't want anything to do with you."

He nodded. "Yet you have on my shirt."

She looked down at the white button-down shirt that was indeed his. "So what? It's comfortable and sof-" She shook her head. She didn't have to explain herself to him."No, jerk! Get out of my house!"

"Apartment, not a house."

She pushed him. "Out!"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Stop trying to fight me."

"Stop telling me what to do!"

He let her go. "Stop not doing what I say!"

"Stop acting like you give a shit." She pushed him.

He pulled his hair. "WHAT IF I DO!?" He barked out.

She groaned throwing her hands up. "WHAT IF YOU DO WHAT?" She shook her head.

He took a step back. He didn't come here to yell. "What if I do give a shit?"

She shrugged. "I don't care."

He laughed. "But you do. You do care or you would have done that really girl shit by burning my clothes or something. You wouldn't be sporting around in my clothes."

"Sporting? Sasuke get out."

He sat on the couch. "You're going to have to pick me up and drag me out."

She stood in front of him. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you l-leave me alone?"

He sighed. "I fucking can't…"

She felt tears burning her eyes. "P-Please…" She turned. "Just go…"

"I can't!" He yelled causing her to flinch. "I see your stupid little face everywhere!"

She turned to him. "My face is stupid."

He nodded. "The stupidest face I've ever seen!" And just like that she slapped him. He shrugged. "Hit me. Punch me or Bite me anything you like…" She forgot just who he was. He enjoyed being hit.

She hissed at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"I've been trying to figure that shit out for three weeks now. I didn't even last three weeks without you. It's sad, really."

She nodded. "That's sad."

He sighed. "You've been fine without me?"

"Not as shitty as you."

He laughed. "I was the one abandoned without a real reason. My mother went off on me for letting you go." She stared at him. "Why did you leave me?"

She closed her eyes. "Sounds like you have abandonment issues."

He frowned. "You do too," She rubbed her arm and he sighed. "Tell me why?"

"I started feeling things…" She wrung her hands. "I know… we aren't…" She sat on the couch. "I don't want to have these feelings for you."

He closed his eyes nodding. "Do they disgust you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He nodded handing her the toothbrush. "I should be going." She stared at him going to the door. His head held up high. "I'll get someone to drop off your stuff."

She sighed. "I already got everything," She looked at the toothbrush. That damn Itachi distracted her. "You didn't notice."

He turned. "Obviously, this closure thing doesn't feel at all like I expected."

She pulled her knees up hugging them loosely staring at the floor. "Never does."

"Yeah, well is this it?" He stared at the door.

"Yeah…"

He nodded. "Is it wrong that I want you," He turned fully to her. "One last time?"

She blushed nodding slowly. "You should go…"

He smirked. "You're right. Goodbye." He opened the door. She flinched at the click of it. She closed her eyes.

_It's for the best. It is and you'll see that! You will! Hinata… you better not! I know you aren't about to cry! Stop it, right now._

"S-Sorry…" She covered her mouth sinking into her couch.

_Hinata please stop it! You have too many things to focus on!_

"I have to ask him!"

_No you don't! Let him go!_

She ran to the door and opened it to see him still standing there. "S-Sasuke?"

"I can't move." He grumbled looking at his feet. "My feet are being stupid."

"How do you feel?" She whispered.

"Stuck." He fixed his slumped posture. "Physically and mentally."

"How do you feel about me?" She stared at his back.

"I don't know."

She had to stay strong. "Then why did you even come!"

"I wanted closure… but this isn't what I thought it was…" She saw him clench his fist.

"What did you think?"

He froze. "I don't fucking know!"

"Then leave!" She pushed him even though he didn't budge. "Go! Just go away! I hate you!" He pivoted on his heel. "S-Stop just go away!"

He grabbed her chin. "You piss me off so much."

"Sa-"

He shook his head. "I get it. I shouldn't have taken you to Kumo but you shouldn't have left, coward like that bitch Cinderella! You should have stayed and danced. Then you bitch about how you feel and these fucking new emotions," He dropped his hands. "I have feelings for you Sasuke but at the same time I hate myself for it." He mocked.

She heaved. "Well-"

He raised his hand. "I am not done! Stop being so passive aggressive with me, if you're going to slap me don't apologize. If you're going to push me don't try to hold me," He pulled his bangs. "If you run from me don't expect me to just KNOW to chase you, dick."

She poked him in the chest. "You're innocent, huh? Sasuke is always right! No, you aren't. You are rarely ever right, asshole! If anyone is passive aggressive it's you! I hate you so just go away."

He grabbed her head. "Shut up."

"I rather eat hot rocks than be with you."

He stared at her. "I said shut up."

She grabbed his hands trying to pry them off. "No, I rather be buried alive and eaten by ants."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"NO!" She shouted back.

He panted pushing her against the wall. "I love you." He growled. "There I fucking said it."

She stared at him before shaking her head. "N-No! Stop lying."

"I fucking love you, you stupid woman." He pressed his forehead to hers.

She pressed her lips to him. "I lo-"

.

.

"SASUKE WAKE UP!" The onyx eyed man jolted up still bathed in his own flith and empty beer bottles. He looked into bright blue eyes. "Dude, you passed out once I started my speech."

"Hinata…" He croaked. It was all a dream? Everything… He closed his fist. "Where is Hinata?"

Naruto shrugged. "Home I guess, are you going for some closure."

He jumped up rummaging in his closet for clean clothes. "Hell no."

Naruto frowned. "I thought-"

"I gotta go, dobe. I have to tell her…" Could he even say it aloud? Dammit if he had to spell it out he would. Was all of her things really gone? He walked to the dresser. His cologne and knick-knacks were properly placed.

But all of her things were gone.

"That you love her."

He frowned at the blond. "Get out of my room."

"But Sasuke-"

"Get the fuck out!" He shouted running into the bathroom and started peeling off his dirty clothes and to his surprise sitting next to his blue toothbrush was a purple one.

.

.

.

Hinata sat on the couch watching TV and eating a slice of pizza. She had successfully broken things off with Kiba because "Using him to get over Sasuke was wrong" Honestly, Kiba talked and talked all day. She was a fairly quiet person so things were bound to fail.

She just wanted to put BOTH Uchiha boys in the back of her mind, preferably the Shedder of Hinata's Mind. From the kiss with Itachi to Sasuke's existence.

That was a good plan.

She heard a knock at the door. "Who's there?" She asked loudly. She looked in the peep hole but didn't see anyone. Her first thought was to walk away, which she did until the doorbell rang. She was already in a bad mood. She slung the door opened to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets staring at her for a moment.

"You forgot this." He extended the purple toothbrush.

What the hell?

.

.

.

**Author Note: Did you see that coming? Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare either way I don't wanna wake up for you! *Dancing like Beyonce***

**How is Hinata really going to react? What will Sasuke say this time? Is this the end of Itachi sexy-summer-time-fine ass? Another annoying questions that I'm going to answer in the next chapter. **

**Awh man you guys! This story is coming to an end in the next two chapters… I think. I never know! Anyway, review and stuff! **


	10. Old News, New Faces and a Lifetime

The Toothbrush Chronicles

**Author Note: Well, technically this is the last chapter… but don't worry there will be an epilogue at the very end…very end. *pulls open curtain* Here's the next to last installment of The Toothbrush Chronicles.**

Chapter 10 – Old News, New Faces and a Lifetime

.

**Last time on TTC: **

She heard a knock at the door. "Who's there?" She asked loudly.

She looked in the peep hole but didn't see anyone. Her first thought was to walk away, which she did until the doorbell rang. She was already in a bad mood. She slung the door opened to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets staring at her for a moment.

"You forgot this." He extended the purple toothbrush.

What the hell?

_SLAM!_

She pressed her back against her door trying to get her heartbeat to even out. She just slammed the door in his face! She got nervous and… and…

She grabbed her head. "Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!"

"I can hear you." He voiced through the door. She squeaked and fell on her butt.

He couldn't believe she slammed the door in his face! If he wasn't so quick his fingers would have be cut off! It was days like this where he just wanted to wrap his hands around her pretty little neck and slam her into something hard.

Then apologize… and proceed to have his way with her.

Shit, he needed help.

He looked at the NOW broken toothbrush in his hand. "GO AWAY!" He heard through the door.

"Nah." He replied pressed his ear to the door until he heard a loud thump against the wood causing him to stagger back.

Clever that minx is, clever.

"Please…" She grumbled.

"Open the door."

She looked at him through the peep hole. "No, just go away!"

He shrugged. "You know what fine!" He threw down the toothbrush and got in his car. She sighed and slid down the door.

She stood up and opened the door. All traces of him were gone. She hurried locking the door. Maybe she should have talked to him. She chewed on her lip. "No, if he thinks you don't care he'll just leave you alone."

She nodded satisfied with herself. She shook her herself free of all the str-

"_Bedroom window is open." _ Her heart dropped at the sound of her alarm system.

Why would her window…

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Great now she was going to be robbed! She clutched onto the knife tipping down the hallway. Sasuke could have protected her! She swallowed her fear and slung open her bedroom door and starting SLICING!

"What the fuck!?"

She opened her eyes seeing Sasuke with his hands up. She frowned. "What do you mean 'What the fuck?' you broke into my house!"

A smile broke out on his lips thinking about his dream. "Apartment not house."

She sweat dropped. "Get out!" She pointed her favorite stainless steel butcher knife at him.

He had his hands defensively up. "Hinata…" Taking a slow step forward. She jerked towards him. "Stop you crazy woman!"

"You broke in my apartment!" She yelled.

"Put the knife down!" He yelled back.

"NO!" She stepped towards him. "State your business!"

He sighed. "Cut me then, I don't care." She shrugged talking towards him placing the knife at his throat. "Wait, what the hell?" He looked at the shimmering knife to her. "Are you really going to cut me?"

"You said too!" She trembled. "Quick and painless, or slow and-"

"You know how I like it."

She frowned pressing the tip against his skin. "Shut up, bastard."

He raised his hands. "Okay, Okay… I see I just wanted to talk."

She narrowed her eyes. "Talk."

He bit his lip. "I know I was wrong, and cruel and pretty messed up for dragging you to Kumo. I shouldn't have done it and I am sorry but to be fair it's your fault too-" He felt the knife pressing closer it was causing pain now. "Okay, let me explain!"

"You're blaming me?" She gritted out.

"Why did you leave?!" He yelled…quietly.

Her eyes softened. "I… I couldn't keep pretending."

He tried reaching down only for her eyes to harden again. "P-pretending to do what?" He stammered out. This was not how he dreamt it! There was NO knife and she wasn't threating to end his life! Got dammit Hinata stick to the script!

She growled. "You wanted to talk so talk!" She pushed it a little further. He was going to die… She was going to stab and call it self-defense because he DID break in and it WOULD be self-defense and she would get off Scott-free.

"Look, this is really making it hard to focus." His eyes drifted to the knife. "Can you put it down?"

She shook her head as tears brimmed her eyes. "I c-can't…" She mumbled. "I really want to kill you."

He shifted back and forth on his legs. "Hinata…" He had to be quick about this. She whimpered. He reached out again only to have her turn the knife pushing his chin up. "I really don't want to be stabbed…" He was about to break character.

"I really want to stab you so you know how it feels…" She huffed.

"Stab me verbally." He offered. "Just put the knife down."

She stared at him. "Why should I?"

He closed his eyes. "I like you."

She turned the knife to the sharp size. "Bitch please! Stop lying!"

He grabbed her wrist. "I'm not!" He yanked the knife out of her hand throwing it across the room. She gasped moving towards it until he grabbed her face. "Stop it…" He muttered.

"Let me go! I hate you!"

"You don't. No, you don't! Hinata…" She grabbed his hands in a weak attempt to move them off her face. "I…love you. I swear-" That's when a fist connected with his face and he fell back. "What the fuck?"

She shook her head with her fist still out and clenched. "Don't lie to me!" Tears streamed her face.

"Why are you crying? You punched me!" He held his jaw.

"I hate you!" She turned until he grabbed her ankle pulling to the ground in a _thud. _He crawled and sat on her butt. "Get off!" She kicked.

He sighed rubbing his jaw. "You're going to listen to me…" He mumbled. He closed his eyes recalling his dream. "I get it. I shouldn't have taken you to Kumo but you shouldn't have left, you coward! Like that bitch Cinderella! You should have stayed and danced with me."

"I'm going to kill you Sasuke!" She screamed swing her limbs around.

He reached up and covered her mouth. He pressed his lips to her ear. "Then you bitch about how you feel with these fucking new emotions then just drop me! Me! Sasuke Uchiha! Not only have you rejected me to the highest degree you're trying to stab me!"

He moved his hands to see if she calmed down. She lied there. "Sasuke…" He felt something pinching him. Her nails were in his thigh. "Just you wait! I'm going to hurt you!" At least she wouldn't kill him.

He took off his belt and tied her hands up to the bed post. "There!"

She thrashed. "Sasuke!"

"Shut the fuck up…Kami, you're going to mess up my train of thought… where was I, ah!" He coughed. "Stop being so passive aggressive with me, if you're going to slap me don't apologize. If you're going to push me don't try to hold me," He ignored her feet trying to kick him in the back. "If you run from me don't expect me to just KNOW to chase you, dick."

"Bullshit, you're supposed to know that…" She voice was quiet now. "S-Sasuke… seriously just let me go. There are plenty of girls that could kill to do this with you…"

"You're right but they aren't you." He untied her arms holding them securely before turning her body over. "I want you." He sighed. "Not just for your body but everything about you," She glared at him. "And I would have to want all of that besides thinking you're just a crazy bitch."

She frowned looking at him. "Did you just call me a bitch?" She sighed. "Please let me go."

He clenched his jaw. "I'll just leave… there's no need to beg you." He let her go standing up. She rubbed her wrist standing up. He walked towards the door.

"Bitch." She spat. "You've grown spineless, Sasuke-kun."

He paused. "I know." He heard footsteps come towards him and he was ready for impact but it never came instead she turned him back his shoulder.

Her lavender eyes were searching his obsidian ones. "Say it again, Sasuke."

He stared at her. "Say what?"

"Tell me how you feel?"

He grabbed her wrist. "I…l-love you."

She shook her head. "Not like a bitch, say it."

His lip twitched. "I love you, dork."

She sighed letting her lips grow into a smile. "You caved first." She touched his swelling cheek. "You said it…"

He nodded. "I did. I don't regret it…" He took a deep breath. "I just regret losing you." Her hands found the back of his neck.

"I just really want to strangle you."

He nodded. "I feel the same way."

She stepped back. "But… you don't love me, okay?"

He blinked. "Not okay."

She shook her head. "You're in the moment… and you aren't the type of person to settle down and I am." She chewed her lip. "Sorry for going crazy but… really you should go."

His eye twitched. "After all of that," He clenched his fist. "After the past two, almost three years…" He gripped the doorframe. "After I just told you how I feel…" He closed his eyes. "After everything you still don't want to be with me."

"Sa-" He looked up showing deep crimson eyes. She chewed on her lip. "Why? Why all of sudden? You don't even know what love is…"

"And you do?"

She stomped her foot. "You didn't even know what closure is!"

"SO!" He sighed. "I don't know a lot of things."

She crossed her arm. "Just leave."

He nodded. "I will after this."

She scoffed. "Afte-" He dominated her lips. She clutched his shoulders attempting to push him away but he didn't let up. He pulled her body to him so hard their hips bump making him almost wince. She dug her nails in his shoulders but he didn't care. She pulled back. "Sa-" He bit down on her bottom lip causing her to whimper. He sucked on it for a moment before letting go. She panted glaring at him.

"Why do they call it… making love?" He muttered.

"What?"

He cupped her face. "Why do they call it that? Why do you have to 'make' it shouldn't it already be there?"

Her hand went up to her swelling lip. "I don't know…"

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Could you show me? Don't you…care about me too? Couldn't we just make it?"

She swallowed. "It's not baking a cake."

He closed his eyes. "Then explain it to me? I don't understand it."

She shrugged. "I don't know… I never made it before."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I forgot I was your first," He gave a dry laugh. "Would I know if I did or not?"

She put her hands on his chest to push him away but all of her energy seemed to be on 'E.' "I guess so, Sasuke."

"I don't need for you to guess. I need for you to know. Would I?"

She felt her eyes stinging. "Y-yeah…" Curse her emotional tendencies! "Yeah, you would."

He nodded in the crook of her neck. "I don't want to make it with anyone if it isn't you."

She shook her head. "Please, just stop."

"Why?" His voice hardened. "Why must I always stop? I'm not doing anything." He turned, now his lips were breathing on that spot that made her weak to the knees. "Is that the problem? That I don't do anything?"

"Sasuke…" She tried. She was really trying not to give in. She was wrong, huh? To make him hurt like this? Was he even hurting? Was he just saying this to keep her under his eye? Kami and that thought alone burned her. She wasn't a toy that he could use until the new thing came out.

She was a person, not a pawn.

"Mmm?" He stayed right above her skin, teasing, coaxing her to move.

"What is this?" It came out a lot softer than she wanted. "What are you doing?"

"Honestly… I haven't the slightly clue but I would rather just stand here." He mumbled. His voice alone was making the hair on her neck stand. He could probably feel her goose-bumps and her trembling. "Hina?" His tongue circled it and she ALMOST, ALMOST died.

"H-huh?" She whispered.

He kissed it. "What are you thinking? Right now, what is it?"

What was she thinking? At this very moment. She just wanted to sleep this whole thing away. She wanted to wake up curled in her bed not knowing who HE was. That kissing was making it hard to process any thoughts. "I c-can't focus."

He grinned against her skin. "Why?"

He knew why! Sadistic asshole. "Stop kissing me."

"Okay." He bit down.

"Sasuke!" She squeaked.

"Hm?" He was wearing her down and she knew it, they both knew it. He would stand there all night if she didn't act now. Yet, she didn't. "I think I'll be good at making it, though."

She would have to agree.

"You're stupid." She grumbled.

He kissed her jawline then chin and hovered over her lips. "Really?"

"Un-huh" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't think so."

She would have escaped and it would have been easy to grab her knife if it wasn't for bed and Sasuke holding her in place.

She was between a rock and a hard place.

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Are you really that dense?"

She would have pouted if he wouldn't have been so fucking close. "I am not dense." He pressed his lips on hers. She yanked her head back. _Quick Hinata, think of a plan! Got it!_ "I-Itachi kissed me."

He paused, wavering for a moment. "My brother."

She nodded. "H-He licked my neck."

"Did you like it?" His voice almost scared her at the huskiness of it. _No, he was supposed to be mad and back up._

_Alright, stay calm_. "I didn't not like it." _It was amazing!_

He nodded taking his hand tilting her head over exposing her neck. "Like this?" She closed her eyes shaking her head. "Explain it to me?"

Dammit! "I w-was getting my things and he came behind me-" He twisted her around.

"Uh-huh…" His hands ran up and down her arm. "What next?"

_Sasuke, stick to the plan! You're supposed to leave!_ "He pushed my hair o-out of the w-way…" He pulled her hair out of its sloppy pony tail. His hands straightened it out before pushing it over her shoulder.

"Like that?" She nodded. "What next, princess?"

"H-He… uh… He lic-" She winced feeling his tongue trailing up but didn't stop where Itachi did but make at her 'Kryptonite spot' She covered her mouth.

"Like that?" He pulled away. _No, don't stop… that was way better! No, Hinata stop thinking those thoughts! Sasuke is a bad, bad, BAD BOY! You do not like any of this._

She shook her head. "N-No…" _Do it again, ne?_

"I didn't think so, what next?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I tried to tell h-him this was wrong. T-that's he is your brother and…"

"And what?" He traced her neck with a finger. "Hm?"

"He kissed me."

She felt herself turning on her heel. He claimed her lips again and it felt so nice. So nice she didn't fight it. "Like this?" He hovered over her lips. She shook her head. _You do it much better._ "Don't let Itachi hype himself up." He smirked. "You're mine."

"I'm not a possession, Sasuke." She whispered.

He pushed her on the bed. "Yes I know, women rights." She tried standing up before he crawled on her. "I'm done being sweet, alright?" He pulled off his shirt.

Her eyes widen. "Sasuke…"

He sighed. "Every time I try to be nice you don't like it so I guess I will just have to take what's mine." Her heart rate doubled. "That's you." He bent to kiss her before taking off her shirt. "Seriously, I confess my love for you and you try to kick me out? No, no, see Hinata-chan…we both know how this works."

She watched him pull of her pants. "How does it work?"

"You try to resist me and I simply do what I want… this time will be different." He took a finger pressing it to her lip down her chin between her breasts on down to her navel. "I do believe I have told you that I will never let go."

"What if I want you to?" She stared in his eyes.

"I haven't been one to follow rules." He smirked. "You can either follow the rules or not. Doesn't really matter to me." He rubbed his hands together. "Tell me you love me so we can get this started."

She frowned. "I don't have to say a word."

He sighed. "Are we really going to do this the hard way?" His eyes flickered red. She closed her eyes feeling completely defeated. "Good girl, tell me how you feel?" He fiddled with the hem on her underwear.

She sighed. "Come closer…"

He did slowly bring his ear to her mouth. "Mm?" She flipped them over. He grinned. "I've been tricked."

She glared down at him before a smile tugged at her lips. "Sasuke…" She rubbed his shoulders. She bent to him. "I…I love you."

.

.

.

"Sasuke, would you wake up?"

He bolted up rubbing his eyes. The fucking sun was burning his eyes. "Another dream…" He clenched his head waiting for his vision to come back.

"What was a dream?" He blinked hearing her voice. She was stand in front of the TV wearing his shirt. "You've been asleep for the whole morning."

"Did… did all of that happen?" He croaked out.

She brushed her hair. "You mean last night?"

He glanced over the room. They were in her room. That meant they were in her apartment. He looked over and the knife was laying limply. "Yes?"

She nodded. "Mmhm." She smiled. "You're glowing Sasuke."

He touched his face. "Hinata, did I tell that I…" He rubbed his throat. "That I love you?"

She put the brush down. "About a million times." He sighed laying back down. She scoffed. "Sasuke, come on… get up!" She walked beside the bed.

"Was it different?"

She frowned. "Can you not remember anything?"

He nodded. "I feel different."

She kissed him lightly. "Yeah, really different." She gave him his boxers. "Come on, I made breakfast."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Don't get used to it."

He put on his boxers then found his pants. "Of course not."

She scratched her head. "What does this make us?" He glanced at her. She frowned. "I swear if you lied to me!" All of a suddenly the fucking knife was at his throat again.

"I didn't lie, damn stop trying to kill me." He ripped it out of her hands. "I was thinking, douchebag."

She nodded. "Sorry, reflex."

"Bullshit." He sighed rubbing his neck. "What do you want to be?"

She crossed her arms. "Nothing if you have to ask me." She turned to walk out. He walked after her.

"Joking, I was kidding." He pressed his face into her hair. "I think I'm ready to be with you."

"With me?" She mumbled.

He nodded. "Labels, anniversaries, fights and all that sentimental shit." She giggled against his back. "Are you going to answer me?"

"You didn't really ask me a question." She turned.

He sighed. "Do I really have to ask? I mean… you know."

"You said you were ready for all that sentimental shit." She smiled.

He groaned. "Would you like be my…uh…" He sighed. "Committed partner…"

"Your girlfriend?"

He nodded. "That!"

She stared at him. "No."

His eye twitched. "What?" She nodded slowly walking to the kitchen passing him a plate. "I d-don't know understand?" He growled.

She bit into her bacon. "I was joking."

He inwardly sighed. "Don't play with me."

She stared at him with a smirk. "If you say so."

"Kidding!" He sighed. "Don't make me break up with you before we even start this thing." He picked up a fork. "You do know how to be a girlfriend, right?"

Her eye twitched. "Yes, you do know how to be a boyfriend."

"Brief me."

She sighed. _And he calls Naruto an idiot. _"You're mine, nobody else's. No cheating that will have this completely terminated…hmm I guess we do the same thing we've been doing."

He grinned sipping his coffee. "You don't sound too sure."

"Well it's better than you," She shrugged. "I'll just ask Ino and Naruto."

He groaned. "I don't like them."

"Oh, yes you do." She ate her eggs. "Oh! I have to inform the girls." He watched her walk in the backroom. He sighed.

"I can do this." He grumbled. "How hard can it be?" He tapped his fork on his table. "I do love her, so…" He shrugged. "You can start by trying not to such an asshole." He scoffed. "Bitch please."

"Sasuke?"

He turned. "Mm?"

She giggled. "You're crazy."

He shrugged. "Debatable."

.

.

2 years later

.

"I'm starting to believe she tricked me into this…" He grumbled standing in the mirror fixing his tie.

Naruto laughed. "Didn't you ask her?"

"Yes."

The blond chuckled. Gaara stood up. "Uchiha, you're pissing me off." He turned him around. "Calm the hell down." He fixed the tie before pulling it a little too tight. Sasuke loosened it. "What are you doing? I was trying to suffocate you."

Sasuke cut his eyes at the redhead. "Thanks, Gaara."

Kiba sat in his chair with a frown. "Why you?"

Sasuke turned. "I'm intelligent, good-looking, and confident; I have an amazing di-"

Naruto stood. "Alrighty then! Kiba you should be happy for him!"

"Yes, Inuzuka be happy for me." Sasuke smirked.

He grumbled. "Yeah, yeah… I'm so proud."

Naruto smiled. "Its okay buddy we are going to find you a nice, drunk, desperate bridesmaid." He tapped his chin. "There's always Sakura!"

He rolled his eyes. "Nun-uh."

"Dibs." Gaara yawned.

Sasuke rubbed his face. "I don't know…" Was he even ready to… be with one person for a lifetime? It was Hinata so it would be fine, right?

Naruto sighed. "Dude, I felt the SAME way. It's fine!"

"I don't know how to be a… you know?"

There was a knock at the door. Neji walked in. "Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Congrats." He sighed.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "She told you to come in here?"

He scoffed. "No, I can tolerate you. Don't break her heart or I'll break your face."

"Good to know." He pulled at his sleeve looking at the time. "I suppose it's time."

.

"Hinata, stop it!"

She leaned over the toilet. "It's not my fault!" She held her head. "Oh Kami, I'm going to throw up at my wedding." She fanned her face.

Ino rubbed her head. Sakura sighed. "You're not going to throw up." Sakura smiled. "Just relax."

Ino leaned over. "I have weed with me." They looked at her. She laughed awkwardly. "Oh no I was just… kidding!" She turned away.

Hinata flushed the toilet. "Okay…" She stood up brushing her teeth for the fourth time.

Sakura came in with three glasses of wine. "It'll calm your nerves."

She shook her head. "I can't drink that!"

"Why not?" Ino downed hers.

Hinata rubbed her temples. "I haven't eaten. It'll get worst."

They shrugged. "It's time. Get in your dress!"

She chewed on her lip.

.

"Don't throw up. Don't throw up. Do not throw up." She chanted to herself. She always wanted a small wedding and this was so cute and small. Mikoto was crying into Fugaku chest. She sighed as her reluctant father walked her down the aisle.

She almost ran when he let go. She felt her stomach twist. Sasuke grinned which wavered when he saw her face. "Are you okay?" He whispered. She took a deep breath. "Don't throw up, dork."

She covered her face going through the vows which went pretty smooth. Sasuke even started to stutter which calmed her down a lot. After they kissed and did the first dance, and fed each other cake that Sasuke highly protested against before giving in. "This is so weird." She muttered.

He nodded. "I agree."

Mikoto and Fugaku walked over. "My babies!" She broke character as usual hugging them. "Are you coming to the Reunion next year, right?" She frowned.

"Aah, Mother…" Sasuke sighed.

"Nonsense, you haven't come in two years!"

"It's the same thing!" He frowned.

"It's a reunion not a revolution!" She mimicked his frown.

Hinata smiled. "We'll be there…"

The woman looked at her with a smile. "Such a sweet girl, I wonder what everyone will do when they hear about this." She cupped Hinata's face. "We do get so attached, broke our hearts that you left so early."

"S-Sorry…" She smiled. "I'll make it up next year."

She clapped her hands. "Beautiful!" They walked away.

Sasuke sighed. "You wanted to invite them, why?"

She turned. "Sa-" She covered her mouth.

"The wedding is over why are you still sick?"

She shrugged. "Tell my body that."

He hugged her. "I'll tell it more than that." He kissed her forehead. "You wanna ditch?"

She frowned. "Our wedding."

He scoffed. "Who is gonna notice?"

"Everyone!"

He smirked. "That makes it so much more exciting."

"Sasuke…"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, you want to have fun, right?" She nodded. "Then follow me, alright." They looked both ways before running to Sasuke's car.

She sat in the car. "Where are we going?"

He looked over. "You trust me, right?"

She looked at him like he grown another head. "I hope so!"

He chuckled. "Then trust me. I packed some clothes just in case you want to change." He pointed at her dress that was filling the car. She laughed.

"This was too much, huh?"

He looked over. "No you look beautiful, I just don't think or anyone else thinks that white was an appropriate color."

She looked down. "It's tinted lavender at the train." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "It should have been black."

She punched him in the arm. "Stop it."

He hit the interstate. "It's okay my little minx."

She rolled her eyes pressing the sun-roof button and watched the whole top of the car roll back. "This was a convertible the whole time?!"

He shrugged. "You didn't know?"

She held her flapping hair down. "No!" She laughed taking out her clippings. "Can I know now?"

"Nope." He smirked. "Might want to take a nap, princess."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not even sleepy!"

.

.

.

"Hina, wake up!" He poked her cheek. She jolted up. She looked over. "We're here."

She yawned taking in the darkness. "Where are we?"

He got out the car. "In Kumo."

She looked around. "Nobody is here!"

"I know." He opened the door. "Follow me." He grabbed her wrist. She followed him twisting her dress the right way. Mikoto wanted her to buy the most expensive dress in the shop but there was a dress that caught her eye.

.

"_Hinata, Hinata this one!" She pulled out a diamond encrusted dress._

"_N-No… it's too much."_

_The older woman sighed. "Everything is too much."_

_Hinata walked down the aisle of dresses skimming her hands over the material. Too silky, too long, too MUCH! She sighed rubbing her temples. _

"_What about this one?" She held out a corset-type dress. Hinata shook her head. "I know too revealing. Kami, my son marrying a modest girl!" She groaned. "Hinata, what are you looking for?"_

"_Something… me."_

_She crossed her arms. "Nothing in here is you." Hinata wiped her eyes. "Don't cry dear, what's wrong?"_

_She shook her head. "I… I don't really know." She leaned back on the stood only to fall over. "Ouch!" She felt a hanger hit her head._

"_Hinata!" Mikoto help her up. Hinata reached down putting the dress back. She paused and pulled it out. She pressed it against her body. Mikoto smiled. "Now, that's you."_

_She touched the fabric, it was rough but wasn't silk. It was strapless, tight around the bust and waist then flowed down into the lavender train. "It's me!" She laughed covering her face. "Thank you so much Mrs. Uchiha!"_

_The woman sighed. "No, thank Kami for your clumsy nature."_

_She giggled. "Oh, I love it."_

.

.

She followed Sasuke. "You should take off your shoes." He pointed to her heels. "The sand and whatever." He grumbled in the distance.

She nodded and slipped them off. "Sasuke, what's go-" She paused hearing a piano in the distance. "Wait…"

He pulled her along the beach to the large white grand piano. He turned. "That is the song you left me on."

"You did all of this?"

"Seriously, who else?" He smirked.

She covered her face. "Sasukeeeee…" She hugged him.

He pulled back. "Finally, after three years will you take this fucking dance?"

She nodded. "I guess so."

He pulled her close. She never would have thought she would ever be here again with Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't even want to think what would have happened if he wouldn't have climbed through her window. Her heart skipped she could be sitting somewhere petting puppies with Kiba. She pressed her face in his chest.

No, this was great. He sighed. He took three months of dance classes for this moment! So while she was being happy and move along to the music he was having a mini-panic attack. He had to do this right! Curse Naruto!

.

.

_Sasuke crossed his arms. "This is so STUPID!"_

_Naruto frowned. "Dude, the wedding dance is like the ultimate test!" He threw his hands up. "If you fuck it up or step on her foot it's like saying you're going to walk over her in the future! Divorce man!"_

"_That's a lie!" He growled._

"_Kakashi was married once, he dropped his wife on their first dance, yeah she forgave him and laughed it off."_

"_Kakashi isn't married."_

_Naruto nodded. "Exactly, not even five months later she dropped him!"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What about you and Ino?"_

_Naruto spun around. "Man, I am amazing at dancing! I am helping you keep your future bright!" Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Alright, now hold my waist, as so!"_

_Sasuke groaned. "Why don't we have other partners?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "I am comfortable with my sexuality, teme. Dancing with you doesn't give me the slightest boner."_

_He scoffed. "I'm honored."_

"_I mean if I did swing that way I'm sure you'll be my type." He nodded. "Since I like bright girl like my Ino so it's only right that I like broody guys like you."_

_Sasuke dropped his hands. "You're making things awkward."_

_Naruto laughed. "Sorry, sorry… I'll be good. Now, hold me close."_

.

.

.

He inwardly sighed when the song ended. Hinata smiled. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She looked at the water. "Will you play with me?" She watched his face brighten. "No, pervert I mean… just play." He sighed as she pulled off her train and ran in the water. "It's cold!"

"I could have told you that." He stepped in. It felt like an ice bath. She sighed splashing around in her dress. "You're going to ruin it."

"I don't plan on using it again." She grinned.

He nodded. Good point. "That's valid."

She giggled. "How does it feel to be tied down?"

He crossed his arms. "More free than I thought." She walked to the shore and unzipped her heavy, wet dress. She had on black lingerie. "You're going to freeze."

She shivered moving towards him. "Keep me warm."

He hugged her. "You're so childish."

"I feel good! I could swim with the fish, you know?" She threw her arms in the air.

"Well my balls feel like marbles now…"

She laughed. "Sorry!"

He smirked. "Keep me warm."

She splashed around him. "Nah," She tripped over in the water. "Aah!" She stood up.

"That's what you get." He pulled her to him. "I love you."

She straddled his waist. "I love you too…"

He shivered. "No, seriously we need to get out. This was not a good idea."

She got down. "Pussy." She shrugged.

He crossed his arms. "I am not one for peer pressure." They walked to the empty mansion. "We're all alone."

She stepped in the house. "HELLOO!" She jumped at the sound of her echo.

"Come on!"

.

After they spent two weeks being sick together, Hinata stood in the mirror and poked her cheeks. "I'm getting fat." She grumbled looking at her stomach. "Yup, I'm getting rather big, quickly." She touched her navel. "I wonder how he'll take it…" She shook her head grabbing her toothbrush, pulling down her shirt.

"Good morning." She looked in the mirror seeing a sleepy Sasuke walk in grabbing his toothbrush. "You're up early."

She nodded. "Un-huh"

He narrowed his eyes at her in the mirror. "Are you still sick?"

"Nope."

He got some toothpaste. "I heard you throwing up."

She shrugged. "Uh…just stressed."

"About?"

She rubbed her neck. "I'm an official teacher now, a lot more work."

"Un-huh"

She nodded. "Mmhmm…" She put the toothbrush in her mouth. He started brushing his teeth. She couldn't help but smile. A stupid toothbrush started everything…

Look at them now…

Sasuke smirked reading her thoughts. "I was a little paranoid then."

She rinsed her mouth. "I'm glad."

She put her toothbrush in its rightful place before walking out. He sighed, twisting his ring around. He rinsed his mouth putting his beside hers. "You are good for more than dental hygiene."

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

**.**

**(Author Note: I put in it this chapter because I knew it I didn't then I was never going to feel like doing it. I mean, uh… nothing much more to say. I hope you enjoy the very last installment of The Toothbrush Chronicle, dude that I give myself on the back for that title… I just love saying it! Oh dear, now I'm rambling… but yeah, you know enjoy!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto was frowning. If one could frown more than this woman at the time. She sat at the top of the stairs waiting on her baby boy to walk through those doors like He and Hinata promised last year. She had even prepared a bigger room that was next door to theirs.

Nobody really wanted to hear their constant moaning.

She sighed placing her hands on her knees in defeat. She would go to Konoha and give them a piece of her mind. She was serious! She looked down at her shimmering green gown. The more she sat there the more angry she got and her nieces even called her 'The Hulk' just because she was sulking.

Itachi arrived and she just hoped they were behind them. She asked Itachi about his brother he simply shrugged saying that he hadn't said if he was coming or not. The 'Or not' was for saying that she shouldn't get her hopes up.

She had.

Hundred storied high!

Sasuke was her baby. He was once a Momma's boy and now he barely enjoys standing next to her. She guessed it was fair. She had hurt him so long ago. Her baby just couldn't let it go. She didn't even remember what she did! He couldn't either but he wouldn't tell her that. No, that's how Sasuke was.

Stubborn just like his mother.

She stood up, after giving up. She turned walking into her room until she heard Tobi open the door and yell: CUZ!

Her heart squeezed seeing him walk in being trampled by the Uchiha stampeded. She smiled. He looked up at her. "Mother, I have a surprise for you?"

She touched her heart. "For me?"

He sighed. "Mom, enough with the dramatics." He gave his many bags to his cousins to take to his new room. She came downstairs and stood in front of him. She was so proud of who he had become, a strong, loving husband to his beautiful wife. He sighed wrapping his arms around her.

She froze before holding him back. She was usually the one to hug him but look at him now. He took in her scent like he would as a child. "Oh Sasuke…" She smiled.

He pulled back. "I missed you, mother."

She smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

He chuckled grabbing her hand. "I want to show you…" He trailed off. "Come on."

"Where's Hinata-chan?"

He chuckled. "Would you come along, woman?"

She nodded walking outside to his car. She saw the back of Hinata. She hair was pulled up into those messy buns she just loved. "Oh, Hinaaaata-chan!" Mikoto sang.

The young woman took around holding… holding…

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha," She looked at the little girl in her arms. "Say hello to Nana, Hikari… say hey…" She cooed. The little girl giggled at her… mother's antics.

Sasuke pushed his mother gently towards the onyx eyed girl. "N-Nuuu?" She giggled at her own voice.

"You had a baby!" She glared at her son. "Why wasn't I told?"

The couple share glances. Sasuke rubbed his neck. "Surprise!"

Mikoto hit him in the arm. "She's precious!"

"Do you want to hold her?" Hinata asked slowly. Sasuke told her she had to learn how to share by Hikari was hers. All hers… and some of Sasuke, sadly. Mikoto nodded. She handed her Hikari.

"How'd this happen?" She smiled bouncing the giggling girl on her hip.

Sasuke rubbed his neck. Hinata smiled. "Well, it happened a bit before the wedding but I didn't know until two months later."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I didn't know I had to guess… she started getting fat."

Hinata hissed. "Shut up. You packed on weight too."

He turned. "Doctor said it was normal. I have no shame."

Mikoto frowned. "Do you argue that way in front of her?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's how we communicate. She's an Uchiha, it's her way too."

Hinata sighed. "Don't jinx your horrible traits."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Should we go in?"

Mikoto nodded as Sasuke took Hikari from her. Sasuke had a 'Mine' complex too. _She's mine. My daughter. _He glanced at Hinata who was poking her cheeks making Hikari laugh. _She's mine too. They both are all mine._

They opened the door every onyx eye looked at the new comer and Hinata. Tobi walked up to them. "Hinata is back?" She nodded. "Oh, how Tobi missed Hinata-chan! Tobi loves Hinata-chan!" He hugged her.

Sasuke smacked his hands away. "Mine." She looked over. "You are." He muttered.

Tobi looked at the onyx eyes staring back at him. "Who is this cousin?" He poked her like a toy causing her to giggle and pull at his mask before popping it back on his face.

Sasuke grinned. "Hikari Uchiha."

"Your baby?" Tobi asked. "And Hinata-chan baby?"

He nodded. A group of the male Uchiha fainted. Taru fell on his knees. "I'm finally legal!"

Hinata smiled. "I'll take her." He glared at her before reluctantly taking Hikari. Hinata stepped back as a pack of Uchiha piled on him. "Payback, Sasuke… that is call payback." She followed Mikoto to the kitchen.

The women cooed and complimented the new Uchiha. Hinata felt someone tap her. It was the elders. "Have you added another Uchiha?" She nodded. "Quite stunning." Hikari grabbed the woman necklace.

"Miine." She laughed.

"Was that her first word!?" Sasuke ran in the kitchen.

"No, it was mama."

He frowned. "I don't see why when she loves me more."

"Try to get her to say it then."

He scoffed. "Fine," He turned. "Kari-chan say Daddy, say daddy!"

Hinata smiled. "Who am I?"

She looked up. "Mama!"

Sasuke fell to his knees. "No." He felt someone grab his hair.

"Mine!" Hikari giggled holding a fist full of his hair.

Hinata smiled. "You'll be the cause for the lost of it, my baby."

Hikari grabbed Hinata's hand. "Miiiiiine!" She laughed tugging on her hand and Sasuke's hair.

"Hina-chan?" She turned to see two ten year-old twins. She smiled. "Hinata-chan!" They hugged her.

"Kiyo, Kyo… hello!"

"You came back!" Kyo smiled brightly before his onyx eyes shifting to the little girl pulling at Sasuke's hair. "With a kid?"

"I know right." She rubbed her forehead.

Fugaku came in greeting everyone. "Son, Hinata…" He looked at the little girl pulling at Sasuke's hair. "I don't remember her."

Sasuke pulled away. "She's new."

He nodded. "Mm, hello ther-" He paused touching her navy hair then looking back at Hinata to his son. "You had a kid?"

They nodded.

He nodded. "She's very pretty." She giggled grabbed his nose.

"Mine."

He sighed pulling away. "I see, you've heard that word quite a lot." He patted Sasuke shoulder. "You make… good humans."

Sasuke looked over. "Is that supposed to translate to 'I'm proud of you?'"

"I suppose so."

Sasuke shrugged. "Thanks father."

He nodded. "Alright!" Gathering everyone's attention. "Since we have two new Uchiha's here, we must show them the upmost time," He turned to Hinata. "Being as that you stay the whole time?"

She blushed as the others yelled different versions of 'Yes!'

She looked at Sasuke, who returned a smirk. She nodded. "I'm staying the whole time."

And just like that they were flushed with Uchihas and Hikari met her new…crazy family.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Pretty pointless but hey, so is an unsharpened pencil… *drum beat* get it? Anyway, this is the end of The Toothbrush Chronicles. Thank you to all the amazing reviewers, followers and favorite..rs and my shadow readers. I'm glad I brought this back to life and finished it. With that being said Kia is out Peace, Grease, and Roast Beef! *drops mic***


End file.
